Dark Hearts
by swanqueenorgtfo
Summary: Someone on Tumblr once wrote: "jfc, someone please write the darkest, smuttiest fic of the Evil Queen & Dark Swan. I beg of you." And it was just the prompt I needed to get my own ideas out into the world. Rated M for it's about as bloody and as smutty as it gets.
1. The Summoning of Emma Swan

**The Summoning of Emma Swan**

Regina couldn't believe her eyes as they all stood looking at the crooked silver dagger now engraved with Emma's name. She did not bother to look at Robin, Hook, Snow, Charming; They were all equally stunned.

Henry and and a very worn out Rumple walked towards them all. Henry ran to Regina and put his arms around her waist. Regina put her arms around him, but was in shock.

"What happened?"

"You might not want to know," Rumple answered, looking darkly at the dagger. He could read the name. Henry could too.

 _Emma sacrificed herself for me,_ Regina thought. _For me._

Regina knew Emma could have let the darkness take her, and Emma could have worked it out later with Henry and the idiots, but that wasn't what Emma had done. Emma had literally given her life over, bravely, as Regina was certain Emma had no idea what really would happen when she had touched the blade to the darkness.

Regina had never felt so sad yet so loved in all her life.

Hook looked at Regina and was mystified by the devastation and wonder on the Evil Queen's face. _Isn't that the look he should have?_ He quickly attempted a frown, even though he honestly couldn't say what the appropriate feeling was.

 _Do I get a hotter, cooler version of my girlfriend now?_ He thought shallowly. _Maybe she'll finally be in the mood to spread her legs for me again._ He smiled at his own little joke.

Yet Regina looked like she couldn't breathe, and she didn't have to fake anything, least of all the tears blurring her vision.

"No," she said suddenly, rushing to claim the dagger. Hook stepped forward awkwardly, yet didn't have the nerve to interfere as Regina picked up the dagger and held it towards the sky.

"1, 2, 3, 4, call the dark one to my door," she chanted.

The wind picked up. The dark clouds high in the sky parted and the moon became full and red.

"Call the pig, the wolf, the ram. Come to the circle all who can. Knock knock on my door, the dark one's here. _Now sleep no more._ "

It was as if the air was being sucked from the atmosphere as a dark cloud appeared and Emma's form zapped in its place.

The dark one stood completely still as they all held their breath. Steam rose from her shoulders. Emma lowered her hood and opened her eyes, slowly surveying each one of them before her gaze finally fell on Regina, and she gave a smile that sent chills down Regina's spine.

"Regina," Emma said taking a step towards her.

Regina did not know what to say. Never had she felt such a mixture of fear and excitement in all her life. Her heart was racing and she felt as though her tongue was made of cement.

Emma was different. Her long blond hair hung longer and fuller than before. Her skin was pale, yet flushed with an unmistakable shimmer. Her eyes were dark, and lined with dark circles. She wore her long dark robe adorned with red rubies and black pearls. The most startling feature was her calm, eerie smile. There was a new confidence to her, as if she knew something the rest of them didn't.

They stood staring at one another for what felt like eternity inside a single second before Emma's eyes fell on the dagger clutched in Regina's grasp.

"I am yours," Emma said. At last, the three words she had imagined herself saying over and over again for years. She had whispered them alone in bed, touching herself while fantasizing about taking Regina on her very own desk at the station. She had whispered them at Regina's back after the Queen had barked an order and turned to storm away. At last she could say them and they were true.

Hook cleared his throat. "Now wait a moment," he said taking a step towards Emma. Emma immediately held her hand up, using her powers to choke Hook and hold him in place.

"I don't think so," Emma said simply. She tightened her grip and smiled a little wider.

"Emma," Hook said, his voice cracked. "You belong with me."

" _Never_ ," Emma said. She laughed darkly. "Not while I was mortal and certainly not now that I am the all powerful. You, Hook, are a roach."

"No, wait," Hook said clawing at the invisible grasp around his throat.

But Emma only walked forward using her magic to force him to his knees. She stepped towards him and bent to look directly into his eyes. "I see every lie you've ever told. I can hear the cry of every woman you raped. I know every disgusting secret hidden within this useless sack of flesh you inhabit, and it makes me want to vomit."

In one swift motion Emma suddenly ripped Hook's lips from his pretty face causing him to howl and bend forward dripping blood directly onto her leather boots.

Everyone watched helplessly as Emma threw his lips to the side, they became centipedes and crawled away. Emma watched them for a moment before setting them ablaze with her eyes. She looked down at Hook. "Now you cannot lie in the afterlife, since you have been found to be unworthy to remain in this world," she said. Hook's eyes begged pathetically for mercy.

"Not today, captain," Emma said. She gave her wrist a sharp flick as Hook began to shrink. Emma turned her gaze to Rumple.

"Remember this trick," she winked at him and Rumple nearly shat his pants.

Hook was nothing but a large, despicable cockroach in the street, and Emma did not hesitate as she stomped her decadent leather boot down with a sickening crunch. This action seemed to bring her great pleasure as she stretched her arms up and looked around.

 _Hook is dead._ Regina thought. _Hook is dead. Hook is dead. What the fuck is happening? Hook is dead._

She suddenly has a flash back of a few weeks ago when she and Emma had broken into a bottle of Chardonnay together. "You should just get rid of him," Regina had said.

They were laughing together as Emma went into embarrassing detail in reference to Hook's performance (or lack thereof) in the bedroom.

"It's like prom night all over again," Emma said laughing.

"And what's prom again?"

"You know the thing when you're 16 and awkward, it's like a ball," Emma said. "But with high-schoolers."

"Right, right," Regina said, topping both their glasses off again.

"I thought maybe he was just extra excited for us to be together, but by the third time, I was finally like, hey buddy would like me to introduce you to my clitoris?"

Regina blushed as she nearly spit her wine out.

"Guess what he says to me," Emma went on. "I cannot believe this."

"Tell me," Regina said, although she guessed it couldn't get anymore embarrassing for Hook.

"He looks at me and says, white boys don't eat pussy! Can you believe that!"

"Ugh, what joke!" Regina said, taking another sip. She looked at Emma evenly. "You should just get rid of him," she said.

"I have thought about it," Emma admitted. "I just feel sorry for him."

"Just get rid of him!" Regina said enthusiastically. Emma laughed and they toasted their glasses.

"Just get rid of him," Emma mimicked looking at Regina with a wicked smile, bringing her back to reality.

Regina was standing very calmly, her expression unreadable, yet on the inside her heart was pounding like a sledge hammer against her rib cage. Emma could read her thoughts, she knew being the Keeper of the Dagger connected the two of them eternally. She held the dagger a little tighter realizing she had control over Emma. _Emma is the dark one_ , Regina thought.

She felt an odd sort of confused heart break. Her most unlikely friend, her beloved bestie, her gal pal was the dark one!

 _We have to find Merlin,_ she thought.

Emma shot her an angry look suddenly.

"Shit," Regina muttered.

"M-mom?" Henry.

"Fuck," Regina muttered. She shared a concerned look with Snow who shrugged helplessly. Regina kept her thoughts controlled and free of ideas of rounding up with Snow, Charming, and the others. Obviously they would need to plan, but it would all have to be in secret.

Emma went to Henry and knelt down so she was eye level with him. She put her hand on his shoulder, and gave him a soft look. "I am still your Mother, kid," she said firmly, yet with kindness. Henry looked at the flattened cockroach. "Don't be afraid. It's not the first time you've seen me kill, and we both know you hated Hook. He was a bother, and a bad influence on you, nothing more. You don't have to be afraid of me, Henry."

"I'm not afraid," Henry said. He smiled and hugged Emma around the neck. "But...what happens now? Do I still get to see you everyday?"

"Of course," Emma said. She stood and looked at Regina. "Your mother and I must talk," she said. "There is much to say." Again Regina felt a rush of excitement mixed with fear under the intensity of Emma's gaze.

She felt an irritation, a tug at her hand, and turned to find Robin standing there. He was giving her that wimpy, wide-eyed, scared little boy look which always tended to annoy her.

She didn't say anything to him, but turned back to Emma who approached her standing mere inches away. Regina subtly dropped Robin's hand. She could make up an excuse later that it was out of protection for him in regards to Emma, but really for some reason she didn't want Emma to see them holding hands.

"Ready to get outta here?" Emma asked, with a grin. Robin stepped forward to protest, but Emma threw him three yards away, with a flick of her wrist, before he could even open his mouth. He landed with a thud and Regina winced, though the evil queen that lived within her was impressed. Emma took Regina by the waist and they instantly disappeared in a purple and black cloud of smoke.

Henry was the only one who noticed that when they disappeared the colors of the smoke weren't just aligned, they were _intertwined..._ like lovers.


	2. Stop Pretending

**Stop Pretending**

Regina's breath caught in her throat as they appeared in her hidden tomb underground. In a room she had come to hate, the sound of the stolen beating hearts filled her ears.

Emma was still standing mere inches away, looking directly into Regina's eyes. "I hope you don't mind I've touched the place up a little," Emma said. Regina looked around and could see an old record player and a bed. "Scotch?' she asked, barely giving Regina a chance to catch her breath. Regina did not answer, but Emma turned swiftly to the glass and brass liquor cart, pouring the golden Glenlivet into two crystal glasses.

She brought one to Regina and held it out. Regina took it as hesitantly as one might accept a glass of poison.

"Still in shock?" Emma asked.

It was true. Regina did not know what to say. She hadn't felt such true uncertainty since she lost Daniel.

"It's ok," Emma said. "Just have a drink with me," she raised her glass to meet Regina's. "It'll make you feel better."

Regina touched her glass to Emma's hesitantly. She took a sip followed by a long swallow. Emma was right, she instantly felt a rush of relief and soothing warmth in her stomach where she usually held her tension.

"I must say, Madam Mayor, it's unlike you to be scared. And what's there to be afraid of? You hold the dagger," Emma walked to Regina, taking her by the wrist. She had the dagger still clutched in her hand. Emma took the blade and pressed it right to her own chest. "You could end me right here if you wanted. Take my new powers for yourself."

"Haven't we already covered the fact that I _don't_ want to kill you," Regina said pulling away. She set the dagger on the cart, happy to be rid of the weight of the thing, and realized she had been holding it so tightly her knuckles were white. She turned to face Emma. "And I'm not afraid of you," she said, a bit defensively. "I'm afraid _for_ you."

"Why?" Emma asked, smiling wondrously. Again she stood with her face mere inches from Regina's. Regina was used to being in close proximity at this point with Emma Swan, but it was unlike them to be alone, and usually those intimate discussions only happened when they were talking about Henry or after one two many drinks alone at night at the diner.

Still Emma smiled, and took Regina's hands gently. "This is everything we've ever wanted," she said.

"We?" Regina asked.

Emma's smile faded. "Regina," she said darkly. "I have a spell around this hiding place making it impossible for anyone to hear or see where we are. You can stop pretending."

Soft violin music began to play, and there was no mistaking Emma's intentions as she drew her hand lovingly down Regina's face, tucking a strand of dark brown hair behind her ear. Emma leaned in closer with her eyes on Regina's lips. "What name has truly been written on your heart all these years?"

Regina felt hazy and relaxed, and she realized she had chills rushing up her arms. "Emma...I don't understand," she said, although the truth was she simply couldn't believe it.

"I can show you," Emma said, touching her forehead to Regina's, and pressing her hand to her chest.

Flashbacks raced through Regina's mind like images flickering on a white screen from a Super 8 film.

She saw Emma when they first met in her signature red leather jacket, which she had made fun of, but really found it totally sexy. She saw another memory, she had taken Robin shopping and he was trying on a jacket like Emma's that Regina had picked out for him.

"Do you think this really suits me?" He smiled. He looked ridiculous. She laughed at him, but really was wondering why she had him try the jacket on in the first place.

She saw Henry, she was tucking him into bed after his birthday celebration. "Want to know what I wished for?" he asked.

Regina nodded.

"I wished you'd find your true love and be happy. I wished we were real a family," he said. Regina smiled at him, kissing his forehead, tears in her eyes. Yet she always wondered why Emma's face had come to her mind first, and she also wondered why Henry hadn't simply wished she'd marry Robin.

She saw herself perched on Emma's desk while Emma walked towards her, her heart racing.

She saw herself being saved again and again by Emma and being thrilled by every touch. She saw them saving the town together over and over agin, her magic made all the more powerful when joined with Emma's.

She heard Emma tell Mary Margaret, " _she's not dying_ ," with such passion in her tone.

She saw them drinking together late at night. How they always seemed to wind up at the same place, knocking back shots, trading stories, talking about what they wanted for Henry, planning their son's future together. Regina realized how happy all of these memories were making her feel.

"Now do you understand, Regina?"

Regina had never felt so happy yet so afraid before. She pulled away. "No," she said. "No, Emma, this can't be. I love Robin," she said, again a bit too defensively.

"Do you really?" Emma asked, smiling like she knew something Regina didn't. "What do you love about him?"

Regina searched herself. "He's handsome," she pointed out.

"That is true," Emma agreed. Regina felt her stomach drop. "Handsome indeed," Emma went on. "Brave, I mean did you see the way he threw himself at the darkness to save you," Emma laughed remembering how Robin had fallen on his ass. "Brave indeed, but not very bright."

That much was true. "He's great in bed," Regina added.

"Is he really? Let's take a look."

Regina was swept into another memory where she was on her back staring at the ceiling. Robin had his head between her legs and was not quite hitting _that_ spot. His facial hair was also giving her rug burn on her thighs. Regina sat up on her elbows.

"Darling," she said. "Try hovering a little higher." He looked at her and moved up a few inches, licking quite close to the desired target. Regina reached down between her legs and touched her clitoris. "Right here," she said. He obliged and finally she felt a rush of pleasure.

"Emma," she whispered lying back, and she realized it was Emma she had been thinking of. She looked down and saw it was Emma who she imagined, Emma who she wanted...

"Emma," Regina breathed again. Emma looked up and smiled, kissing Regina along her inner thigh, teasing her. "Yes, just like that," Regina begged. Emma returned her attention back to Regina's clit, drawing slow circles at first, and then changing it up every so often.

Regina moaned as the memories rushed forth. _Emma. Emma. Emma._ Every important thing that had happened to her revolved around Emma. Everything she had accomplished she had done so _with_ Emma. Every positive change she had ever made had been under Emma's influence.

Henry had wished for her true love to appear, and here she was in the most unlikely form. Regina realized as gave in while Emma expertly teased the hood of her clitoris. Regina reached down, lacing her fingers with Emma's, as her hips thrust forward, she moaned climaxing, giving her body over to the rush of pleasure that started from her toes and rolled up through her body again and again.

And just like magic Regina was standing in her vault with Emma's arms around her still sweaty and shaking with pleasure.

"Do you see now, my love," Emma whispered.

"My love," Regina agreed breathlessly.

Emma kissed Regina full on the lips, softly at first and then passionately, their tongues caressing one another's. Regina did not resist. She felt her feet lift from the floor as she was pressed down against a soft feather mattress. Emma pulled back, and dropped to her knees. Regina sat up as Emma slipped her high heels from her feet, and reached up Regina's skirt, her fingers grazing her thighs, and pulled her panty hose down gently.

Emma stood slightly and unbuttoned Regina's shirt, slipping it off gently and casting it to the side. Regina reached up and pushed Emma's signature robe to the floor. They continued to undress one another slowly, and Regina realized Emma had subtly lowered the lights as the room was illuminated softly with levitating candles. They sat indian style on the bed sipping their whiskey, enjoying the naked sight of one another.

Emma smiled, taking Regina's empty glass and set it aside. She still had half an inch of scotch left in her own glass, and she painted Regina's arms with droplets, licked them gently one at a time giving her the most exquisite chills. Emma took her time, slowly running her fingers over Regina's naked flesh, laying her down. They kissed pressing their bodies together. Emma kissed Regina on her neck, down her collar, finally reaching her nipples, taking each of them gently into her mouth.

Regina gave herself over completely, as Emma drew her hands down between her legs, pausing to look Regina in the eyes.

"Yes, please," Regina panted, putting her hand over Emma's and slipping her fingers inside.

"You are so wet," Emma gasped, as she thrusted in and out slowly at first, locating the textured surface of Regina's G spot, pressing and stroking in a pulsing motion.

Emma gave Regina such pleasure, slipping them into a cosmic realm where Regina saw things. Things sh could have never imagined bloomed behind her closed eyes. Such colors and such magic all while she was screaming with pleasure.

Emma kissed Regina slowly down her chest, along her ribs, down her stomach, pausing to lick lightly around her navel, finally servicing her clit again.

Regina saw the universe on the end of Emma's tongue. She saw all the power she held and it excited her. She felt her own body morph into something dark, something more accepting of her own fate, and her brand new love. She saw beings from other planets, ones that had always hovered just above their own reality's surface.

When she opened her eyes, after coming for the third time, she saw Emma above her, watching with joy. Regina realized they were floating and Emma set them gently down onto the mattress.

"This is love," Emma said.

"This is love," Regina agreed, kissing Emma fiercely and turning her over onto her back.


	3. For Better, For Worse

**For Better, For Worse**

Regina was sitting up in bed glancing between the Dark One's robe which lay in a heap on the floor, and her new lover who lay beside her sleeping. She had never spent hours making love like they had last night. The pleasure had been endless. The giving, followed by the receiving, followed by more giving and so on. Regina was touched by how eager Emma seemed to please her and explore her. She had laid vulnerably before Emma while Emma had covered her with slow kisses. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced.

Regina had never gone down on a girl before, but she was pleasantly surprised by how delicious Emma tasted. Like the ripest, sweetest, reddest of apples. She got up as quietly as she could so as not to disturb Emma. _Never wake a sleeping Dark One._

She went to the robe and picked it up by its shoulders holding it arms length away examining it. Magic buzzed through the fabric like static against Regina's touch. She thought about how Emma had taken the darkness so fearlessly into herself for Regina.

Regina walked to the vanity mirror and tried to robe on. It tingled against her naked flesh. The darkness had chosen her first, but Emma thought Regina's new found innocence had been worth saving instead. Still, Regina couldn't help wonder if Emma had only been trying to create a way for them to be together.

 _It's not like anyone could say no to her now,_ Regina thought.

"That isn't true," Emma said, appearing behind her. Regina jumped. Emma smiled. "What are you doing? You know that robe can do nothing for you."

"I...I..." Regina didn't know what to say, but the feeling was something akin to the way her mother used to make her feel.

"It's ok," Emma said. "What do I need to do to make you feel safe?" She stepped closer to Regina removing the robe gently. "You're not my prisoner. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to do. I'm not Rumpelstiltskin and I'm not your mother."

And yet here Regina was following in her mother's footsteps; _falling in love with the Dark One._

"Promise you won't lock your heart in a box to get away from me," Emma said.

"Dammit!" Regina said. "Ok, if I'm not your prisoner then I don't want you reading my thoughts anymore."

"We're connected that way for a reason, so you may call on me for anything."

"I know Emma, but please understand how new all of this is for me. I'm just trying to sort out my thoughts, and I can't deal with my own confusion if you're buzzing around in there like some nosy wasp," Regina said, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. She didn't want to be naked anymore.

"Emma reached for her silk robe to give her, but froze and let Regina retrieve it for herself.

"Come," Emma said offering her hand. "Let me show you something."

Regina took her hand and they walked back into the bedroom. They stood before the vaulted wall of hearts which melted away into a giant window frame. "This is the future," Emma said. At first it was a picture of beauty. Fields of flowers and blue skies. She saw herself holding hands with Emma and Henry as they set a picnic.

Next she saw Emma picking up Henry from the bus station, bringing him home, a new house where they all lived together. Emma didn't seem dark.

She saw herself sitting at her new kitchen table having coffee with...Snow?! They were smiling and laughing like nothing bad had ever happened between the two of them. No betrayal, no resentment...just peace.

Emma and Henry walked in, Henry had an A+ marked paper and rushed to Snow hugging her, meanwhile Regina and Emma kissed full on the mouth like any loving couple would. Snow smiled and they all sat down together.

Regina realized she had tears in her eyes, as she took Emma's hand and held on tightly.

The image faded back to the vaults. "This would have been our future had I listened to Hook and let you become the Dark One."

It was a picture of Storybrooke, burnt to the ground. Even the great clock had been smashed through. There was nothing but ruins. Suddenly, flying monkeys appeared raging through.

"Where's Henry," Regina asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

Next she saw Henry, laying a small bouquet of dead lilies on the grave stone of...Emma Swan! Regina gasped. Henry wasn't much older, but whatever trauma he had been through had a left an ugly scar down the side of his face. He looked worn out.

Next Regina saw Henry standing in the broken face of the old watch clock, wiping tears from his eyes. Suddenly he jumped to his own death.

"Noooo!" Regina screamed making a leap to jump in after him.

Emma caught her around the waist. "It's alright," Emma said. She held Regina while she sobbed. "It's alright," she whispered, stroking her hair. "I have one more thing to show you."

Regina wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Then she saw herself standing before a mirror in a white wedding dress. "This is what would have been had the darkness been vanquished," Emma said. "Two years later."

Emma walked in wearing a bride's maid dress. "Madam Mayor," she said. "How are you holding up?"

"What am I doing, Emma?" Regina asked.

Emma stood behind her, helping her fix her vail. "You're getting married. You and Robin," Emma said simply.

"Tell me why I'm getting married again?"

Emma raised her brow in the mirror at Regina. "Shouldn't you know?"

"That's just it," Regina said, turning to Emma, and there they were in their signature close proximity again. "Robin...he's great, but...ugh, I don't know. This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life...and I just feel so stupid!" Regina said, tears forming in her eyes, as her cheeks became flushed with panic.

"Whoa, whoa, ok," Emma said taking Regina's hands. She pulled a chair up and sat Regina down, kneeling before her.

"You don't have to do this, Regina. If you are having second thoughts I will go out there and announce you got food poisoning and now your dress is ruined. We'll call the whole thing off."

Regina laughed. "How valiant and...how flattering," she said. "Sorry ladies and gentleman, but the bride shit herself."

Emma winced. "May not be the best way to handle it, but what I'm saying is you never have to do anything you don't want to. I told you once I'd stop at nothing to bring you happiness, and if marrying Robin is not going to do that for you then we can stop this whole thing right now."

Regina sniffled, and looked at Emma with unmistakable, _albeit unintentional_ love. "You always know just what to say," she whispered. "Emma...remember the other night when you asked me if I'd ever kissed a girl."

Emma rolled her eyes and blushed. "I'd had way too much to drink. I can't believe I told you all about me and Amber Valentine because that was an experimental time in my life and you had better take that to grave!"

"No, no, that's...not what I'm trying to say. I...I've been thinking since that night...I've been thinking about you... _about us_."

"Us?" Emma asked.

"Well you and Hook have been over for months now...and Robin is wonderful it's just...I think I'm marrying the wrong person," Regina said so softly, Emma nearly had to strain her ears to hear, and yet there was the plain truth.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying...I...I..." Regina suddenly kissed Emma full on the lips holding her so tightly Emma thought her rib cage might crack. When the kiss ended Regina and Emma stared at one another, both with wide eyes.

Next Regina saw Emma discreetly walking through the chapel to where Henry sat looking miserable.

"Psst," Emma said. Henry brightened when he saw her. "Operation Runaway Bride is going live."

"What?!" Henry said too loudly. Snow noticed and turned to stare.

"Shhh!" Emma said. "Your mother doesn't want to go through with it. She wants to take off with me. Are you in?"

"Yes!" Henry said again too loudly. Regina could see in the prediction Henry was happy she wasn't marrying Robin.

"Jesus, kid, do not blow your cover. Meet us out front, we're taking the limo."

"Awesome!" Henry scream whispered. Emma rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Five minutes."

Next they were taking off, peeling rubber as they sped away.

The vision melted and Regina felt like she had just been put through a rollercoaster ride.

"See Regina?" Emma said. "Do you understand?"

Regina nodded. "I do." Regina and Emma were always meant to be.

"Whatever happens next," Emma went on. "It's _your_ decision. Stay with Robin if that is your wish. Handle everything as you see fit. You are first and foremost free. You are the mother of my child, and I love you. It is still my job to bring you happiness."

She put her arms around Regina and held her for a while.

"We must tell the others," Regina said.

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"It is," Regina said firmly. "Come," she took Emma's hand. "Our son is waiting."


	4. Broken

**Broken**

"I believe much has happened to you in the last twelve hours."

Regina jumped at the sound of Robin's voice greeting her immediately. She had been expecting to come home to an empty house. She rolled her eyes at the sudden change of events. Her plans were to pour herself a whiskey, run a hot bath, and finally have some quiet time to process the last twelve hours Robin had been missing her for.

Nothing ever goes as planned, Regina thought. Why even bother making any?

She reluctantly walked to her living area where Robin was sitting in front of the fire, and he was wearing an expression that broke Regina's heart.

"Darling," Regina said, sitting across from him.

"You are not yourself," Robin went on. Regina had not even come to kiss him when she entered. After Regina and Emma had disappeared Robin and Gold (who had taken a peculiar interest in Emma's intentions) had scoured Storybrooke looking for them to no avail. It was as if Regina had been sucked into a black hole.

"Robin," Regina said, hardening her gaze. "I am myself, I promise."

"There's no telling what she has done to you," Robin said.

"Emma?"

"The Dark One!"

Regina took a breath, but she understood what Robin was doing. She put her hand over his, and their happy memories raced through her. However, her heart had finally spoken the truth aloud to her, and she knew there was no going back.

"Listen," she said. "We need to be honest about what we want."

"I have been honest," Robin said, almost with callous.

"I know you think you have," Regina said. "But if you listen to your heart you will know it is not my name written there."

"These are lies!" Robin said standing and pacing. "What kind of dark spell does she have you under?"

"I know it might be hard for you to stop and understand," Regina said. "But this is why it's so important we stay in touch with what we truly want, and not just give to images or cling to the easiest option."

"I cannot believe this! We've got to find Merlin!" Robin was headed for the door, but Regina appeared blocking him in a puff of purple smoke.

"You know love spells don't really work," Regina said. "Right?"

Robin nodded. Regina took his hand and pressed it over her heart. "Feel that?" she asked.

"Your heart," Robin said.

Regina did not want to take it this far, but she knew there was no other way Robin would believe her. "Rip it out," she said.

"Don't be ridiculous-"

"I'm serious," Regina said holding his hand tightly. "Rip it out," she said definitely.

Robin had never taken a heart before, but he concentrated on getting to Regina's when his hand suddenly sunk into her flesh like moist earth. He grasped her heart, warm, and beating with life. It came from her chest into his hand like plucking an apple from a tree.

"Satisfied?" Robin asked, although he still could not see the point. Until Regina lowered her eyes, Robin studied the thing and was shocked to see there was a name burnt into the surface of Regina's heart...and it was not Robin Hood.

 _Emma Swan_

Robin's reflex was to squeeze the heart, burst it into black liquid like one of Regina's rotten apples. Yet Regina yelped when he squeezed the slightest bit, and when he looked at her he saw she had fearful tears in her eyes.

"I have never known you as the Evil Queen," Robin said bitterly. "Until now. You're breaking my heart, Regina."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, suddenly ripping Robin's heart from his chest suddenly. She held his heart before him and Robin saw it was blank. It was just his own heart; no name inscribed at all. "See?" Regina said. "You only _think_ you love me because of what the writers have done...or the author or whatever, but it's not real. Your heart has never been mine, but your own," Regina said sadly.

With that, she gently placed his heart back in his chest. Robin held Regina's heart in his hand, although he knew it would never read his name. Had he ever truly loved anyone? He felt like a lost boy as he sadly handed Regina's heart back to her.

Regina stepped back from the door and let him pass. He opened the door, turning back, to look at her sadly. He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. "Goodbye, Regina," he said.

And he was gone, leaving Regina with her heart in her hands. She looked down and ran her finger over the inscription: _Emma Swan._

Meanwhile, Emma the Dark One was playing with her son in the loft of her shared apartment with the Charmings. With a flick of her wrist Emma raised the carpet square Henry was sitting on and blazed him around the bedroom while he laughed with his arms in the air.

Emma landed him safely on the bed.

"Can you fly?" he asked.

Emma shrugged. "I suppose," she said. "If I need to. My powers are pretty much endless it seems, but there are always new discoveries."

Henry smiled. "So...are you a villain?"

"Believe it or not, kid, that's a tough question. See, as humans we want to file everything into its proper place, and yet it never works out so evenly. There is no light or dark, only light and dark. Whichever one dominates you is what's important, and you can trust that I will do whatever it takes to keep you and your mother safe. Are you excited to live in the Mayor's house again?"

"Yeah," Henry said. "I like it here too..." A thought occurred to the young mind. "Why do you and mom want to live together now?"

"Well...this might be hard for you to understand, but Regina and I are in love," Emma said simply. Henry's eyes lit up. "We want to live together as a family, can you imagine that?"

"I knew you'd figure it out!" Henry said jumping up on the bed. "I always knew that the only thing that could break the spell is if we could give the Evil Queen her happy ending, that's the whole reason I brought you here!"

He threw his arms around Emma's neck and held her tightly. Emma pulled him back to look in his eyes. "Wait, kid...what are you saying? You're saying you knew your mother and I always belonged together?"

"Yeah," Henry said simply. "It was always so obvious. You think people won't understand you love each other just because your two girls?"

"Women," Emma corrected, hugging Henry to her. "You know something, Henry, you might be the smartest kid in the world."

He beamed at Emma when Emma suddenly shuddered violently.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked.

"Nothing," Emma said. "Your mother is calling me. I must go to her. Start packing," she said. "We go home tomorrow."

Henry smiled as he watched Emma evaporate in a puff of smoke. He knew Snow was downstairs with Charming and he braced himself as he headed their way to break the news,

"Your majesty," Emma appeared. "May I be of assist-"

Regina grabbed Emma and pushed her against the wall kissing her passionately and ripping at her robes trying to get them off as quickly as possible. Emma was enjoying it until she realized Regina had been crying.

"Wait, wait," she said pushing Regina away gently. "What's wrong?"

"Robin just left," Regina said. Emma put her arms around her and stroked her hair gently.

"I know it's hard," Emma said. "Pain is such a strange thing. Think of how necessary it was for you to set him free."

Regina nodded. She didn't want to talk anymore, in fact she couldn't stand one more moment discussing or processing. The last eighteen hours had been the most tumultuous of her life. She kissed Emma and relief instantly flooded her body as Emma folded her into her arms taking them both up the stairs to the bedroom in a puff of black and purple smoke.

They shed their clothes and got into bed disappearing from the world into passion and endless pleasure.

 _Sweet relief_ , Regina thought as Emma kissed her lower...lower. _Such sweet relief._


	5. Simplicity

**Simplicity**

"Sweet relief," Regina breathed into Emma's ear as Emma bit lightly along Regina's shoulder blades, breathing slowly, kissing up to her ear causing Regina to moan in response.

They had already peeled their clothes and held one another naked.

Regina knew they would eventually have to tell everyone and it was distracting. She pushed Emma away. "I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?"

"Well I summoned you here, and now I can't even-"

"Shh, just relax. You forbid me from reading your thoughts. So what's on your mind?" Emma said sweetly, brushing Regina's silky black hair away from her face.

"I'm just so nervous over what Henry's going to think," Regina admitted.

"Oh well...I told him about us and he's really happy," Emma said simply.

"You what?!"

"Yeah, he asked why he and I were moving in so I just-"

"You and Henry are moving in?"

Emma sighed. "Isn't that what you want?"

"Of course...I just...I can't believe how simple everything seems. Nothing has ever been simple with us," she said. Emma sat her down on the bed and stroked her fingers over Regina's arms and shoulder slowly, calming her, yet giving her chills.

"We've seen the future," Emma said. "We were always meant to be. I don't see any point in wasting time over at the Charming's when your bed is where I want to find myself every night all through eternity. Don't you agree?" Emma's mouth hovered over Regina's teasing her lightly.

Regina had been relieved when Robin left, but could not shake the anxiety that something bad was about to happen.

"Nothing will go wrong, my love," Emma said knowingly. They kissed passionately and Regina lost herself in Emma. She fell into the gorgeous simplicity of the desire she felt for Emma.

"Please," Regina begged between kisses.

"What do you want?" Emma asked seductively pressing Regina onto the bed.

"Make love to me," Regina begged kissing Emma fiercely. Emma pushed her onto her back and held her down.

"As you wish," Emma whispered kissing Regina's navel. When she touched Regina she found she was already so wet, she penetrated her immediately. Regina's body jerked forward as her eyes rolled to the back of her head in ecstasy.

Robin did his best to stay keep his motions hard and mechanical.

 _Don't think don't think don't think._

He was in a secluded area in the woods with a stolen horse and a stolen hat. Specifically the hat he knew opened portals. The others had tried to use it to vanquish the darkness, but Robin hoped it would take him far away.

"How do you expect to use that to get anywhere?" Robin turned slowly to face Gold...Rumple...whatever his name was.

"I'm counting on it having one good spin left," Robin said turning away from him.

"You're just gonna disappear, let that t _hing_ have the one you love most?" Rumple taunted.

"I do not love Regina," Robin admitted bitterly. "I don't even know what I am doing here. Since I've been here I've lost myself in strange ideals. I'm a man, she's a woman...so what? I could have been rebounding for all I know. Especially since it makes me sick when I think of all the heinous things she's done." He made eye contact with Rumple for the first time. "I never really _knew_ her," Robin admitted.

He gave the hat a spin. It sputtered like a live wire before it finally started turning on its own. A portal appeared, although it did look like it wouldn't stay open for long. Robin mounted his horse.

"Whatever thing you came here hoping I'd do...find someone else," Robin said.

"You don't understand," Rumple said still attempting to keep Robin where he was. "That thing's got your girlfriend wrapped around her evil finger. We need to get rid of it!"

"It? You're talking about Emma, and I'll have you know Regina is doing everything at her own free will. One dark heart will always attract another. No wonder she and I never had any chemistry. You'd do well to leave them be," Robin warned. "Just carry on your life with Belle while you still have her."

"I won't have any life left if that darkness finds me again. It's not worth the risk. Don't you understand? She can do unimaginable things! Emma could cause volcanos to erupt! She could even summon dragons with her new powers."

Robin shook his head glumly. "All the dragons die in this land anyway. Let her do as she will," and with that Robin kicked off closing the portal with him on his way out leaving nothing but the useless hat.

 _Well,_ Rumple thought. _Using Robin Hood as bait for the Evil Queen and her Dark One won't be happening._ He would need to come up with a new plan. One thing was certain. He was going to destroy the darkness, even if it meant destroying Emma Swan in the process.


	6. Welcome to the Family

**Welcome to the Family**

 _A is for Awkward_ , Regina thought.

She was sitting at the head of Snow's kitchen table with Snow, Charming, and Rumple.

Emma and Henry were out doing who-knows-what, and they took the opportunity to gather together, although every person present had a different agenda. Regina's agenda to come out and lay fears to rest seemed simple, yet here she was stammering and nervous.

 _Poor Snow_ , she thought. Surprise! _The love of your daughter's life isn't a scumbag pirate, but the same evil queen who cursed you and your whole family. By the way, now you also have to deal with the fact your daughter likes women._

"Well," Rumple finally said. "Can't count on your Robin Hood to save the day. He rode out like he was being chased by a dragon. So much for being a hero."

"We don't need saving," Regina said, pleasantly surprised to feel nothing in response to the fact that Robin was gone. "It's good he moved on."

Snow gave Regina a wide-eyed look. "Hook is dead and Robin is gone and you don't care," she said. "What the hell is going on here?"

Rumple gave Regina a dirty look with a smirk. "Why don't you ask her Majesty who's been servicing her in his place every night."

"That's enough," Regina warned.

Snow and Charming shared a puzzled look. "Ok," Charming said. "You two," he looked pointedly at Rumple and Regina. "Are obviously trying to manipulate us into doing what you want. We don't appreciate your side banter without being kept informed, so why don't you come out and say whatever your great plan is without all the back and forth."

"Yeah," Snow said, fueled by her lover's passion. "We can save Emma ourselves."

"Save her from what, dearie?" Rumple asked. "Being the Dark One or from walking a forever _crooked_ path."

"Goddamn you!" Regina said, banging her fist on the table. The wind picked up the in the room and Rumple found himself being flung from his seat and held to the wall by living branches summoned by Regina, one clamped firmly over his mouth.

"This is hard enough as it is," Regina said in a rage. "And you don't have the kind of powers you used to, so I suggest you watch your mouth." She stretched her fingers forming a fire ball in her palm, ready to hurl it Rumple's way.

"Regina," Snow said.

Regina turned to Snow and realized this might not be the best impression to make on her future mother-in-law, not that she had ever made a good impression anyway. She put the fire out and softened her gaze towards Snow, nodding. "I'm sorry," she said.

Snow walked towards her and looked from Rumple to Regina. She looked at Charming. "They're not on the same side," Snow told him. She turned back to Regina. "Please," she said. "I know you want to tell us what's going on."

Regina had gone over and over this moment in her head. She had a whole script to explain everything, and yet words failed and and there was only one thing she could think to say.

"I'm in love with Emma," she said simply. Rumple made a sound like he was laughing while being gagged. Regina rolled her eyes.

Snow froze like a rabbit caught in headlights. She looked back at Charming and his expression was astonished but she could clearly read _yeah I heard_ it too written all over his face.

"Um," Snow finally managed. "Wh...when you say you're _in love-_?"

"I am in love with Emma and she is aware and she is in love with me. She and Henry will be moving back in with me as quickly as possible. In fact, it was her idea," Regina said very matter-of-fact.

Snow turned white. " _Her_ idea?"

"When she became the Dark One...I guess the powers gave her visions. She says we've always been meant to be," Regina explained. "In fact she showed me," Regina smiled thinking of the future where they ran out on Regina's wedding together.

Four slow minutes passed while Snow and Charming took this in. Snow stood frozen, while Charming nodded his head, considering the news. He didn't seem as surprised as Snow.

"She loves you?" he asked.

Regina nodded.

"And what are your intentions with her?" Charming got up and walked towards Regina with his arms crossed, as if he was surveying a boy picking Emma up for prom.

"What?" Snow asked. "You can't be taking this seriously," she said to Charming.

"You know very well what it is to love someone you're not supposed to," Charming told Snow. "If this is the reality then I don't want to waste time trying to keep them apart when all that will do is drive Emma away."

"But we don't even know if it's true," Snow said tears forming in her eyes. "What if Emma is only doing this because of the darkness."

"And what if it's real?" Charming asked. "We aren't going to know until we talk to Emma."

"Maybe none of this had anything to do with Emma," Snow said turning to Regina. "If this is some scheme-"

"No," Regina said. "I'm afraid not. Emma may be faking, she's the Dark One. It doesn't matter Snow," tears filled Regina's eyes. "Because I love her anyway. No matter what. You can rip my heart out right now and you will find your daughter's name engraved there. No spell can do that."

Regina turned to Charming. "I have not brought this up to Emma yet, but since you asked my intentions are to marry-"

A high pitched laugh interrupted and they all turned to see Rumple had managed to wriggle his mouth free. " _Marry_ the Dark One? You can't be serious. If you love her then you know there's only one way you can be together. She's the Dark One! You don't think they'll be picnics in the sun, do you? Really?" Rumple laughed again.

"She is the mother of my child," Regina countered. She raised her hand and the roots holding Rumple in place fell away. "You'd do well to watch your mouth," she warned.

"Well this is quite a turn of events," Rumple said brushing himself off. "First, the Savior saves the Evil Queen, and now our Madam Mayor is a dyke in shining armor. Not only that!" He turned to Snow. "Once upon a time said Evil Queen was married to your father, and what are you saying now? Welcome back to the family? Ready for your mother in law to be your daughter in law?"

"What's your point?" Snow asked. "I didn't expect to have a daughter my own age either, but here we are. Stranger things have happened."

Regina smiled to herself.

"My point is we don't know what Emma is capable of," Rumple said. "When are we going to talk about getting back to Merlin?"

Charming opened his mouth to respond, but was startled when the apartment started to rumble and shake. Lightning cracked outside and the door flew open with a bang.

The Dark One stood in the doorway. She surveyed each of them before her signature eerie smile spread slowly over her face.

"Well, well, well," she said. " _What have we here_?"


	7. A Queen for a Queen

**A Queen for a Queen**

Regina looked over at Rumple and it hit her that she had never seen him so afraid before. _He would know better than anyone what Emma is capable of_ , she thought.

"You didn't actually think you could all get together without me knowing, did you?" Emma asked looking at each of them.

Emma stalked towards Rumple wearing the cruelest expression Regina had ever seen on her.

"I have a mind to skin you alive like the snake you are," she said getting close. Rumple tried to appear unshaken. Regina gave a little smile watching him get flustered. Her heart skipped a beat when Emma suddenly grabbed Rumple by his throat and lifted him with one arm.

 _When did she get so strong_ , Regina thought feeling a rush of excitement between her legs.

"Emma's eyes glowed like red lasers as she stared directly into Rumple's. "Think you're clever, do you? I'm gonna snap that spell you have around your thoughts like a toothpick, and when I find out whatever heinous plan you're hatching I will put a stop to you and scoop your brains out like strawberry ice cream-"

Snow and Charming shared a look of terror and Regina snapped out of it.

"Emma stop," Regina said urgently.

Emma looked over her shoulder at Regina startling her with her red glowing eyes and murderous expression. "Th-this isn't what you think it is," Regina explained taking a step forward. "I...I..." She looked at Snow and Charming and back to Emma who still held the dangling Rumple like he was nothing.

"I was...just telling your parents that I plan to ask for your hand in marriage."

"What?" Emma softened immediately, her eyes returning to their color, and she dropped Rumple on his ass.

She turned towards Charming. "Is that true?"

"It is!" Charming said too eagerly. He put his arm around Snow and smiled tensely. "We're still getting used to the news, but of course if this is what you want then you have our blessing."

Emma beamed as Regina knelt before her and took her hand.

"Are you sure? You don't think it's too soon?" Emma asked smiling down at her.

"This coming from the woman who told me she was moving in yesterday?" Regina asked with a smile. "No, Emma, I don't feel to waste anymore time. These last few days have really shown me how much you and Henry mean to me, and I want us to be a family. I love you. I have always loved you, and if ever there was a happy ending that made sense for me I see now it has been through you all along. Since that fateful day Henry brought you into our life, right up until this moment, my heart has always been yours."

Emma smiled through tears, and Snow saw joy in her daughter's eyes, which brought tears to her own. _I can't believe this_ , Snow thought. She could feel the love between Emma and Regina like an electric current in the air, and she knew they shared a bond like the one she had with Charming. _They always find each other,_ she thought.

"You're the Queen," Emma said. "I should be the one on bended knee purposing to you."

"Once we are married you'll be a Queen too. _My Queen_." A simple gold band appeared in Regina's palm and Regina touched a tear from her own eye forming it into a diamond for Emma. It had been the ring Daniel had given her, and Regina thought about the last thing he had said to her: _Love again._

Regina placed the ring on Emma's finger using magic to size it to fit her perfectly. "Marry me, Emma, and I promise I will bring you more happiness and more joy you have ever known _if it's the last thing I do._ "

"Just as long as it's a big wedding," Snow added, surprising Regina. Emma looked at Snow and Charming and felt so much love she thought her heart would burst. She looked back at Regina holding tightly to her hands and realized she was still anticipating Emma's answer.

"Yes!" Emma said. "Yes, yes yes, of course!" Regina stood and Emma kissed her passionately.

"Our daughter: a Queen," Snow said to Charming, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Moms," Henry called. They all turned to see him peaking his head around the threshold of the door. "Can I come in now?"

"Yes, come in," Emma said.

Meanwhile, Rumple felt like he was the only sane person in the room. He couldn't wrap his head around Emma going from skinning him alive to suddenly being happily engaged. He knew Emma had a bigger, stronger heart than he did, and maybe that's why he was so afraid of love when he was the Dark One.

"Still, it was too risky to leave all that darkness in once place where it could easily go from her back to him, this time killing him for good. _And then what?_ he thought. He crept away and let himself out not even bothering to glance behind at the family love fest that was happening behind him.

He could hear Regina say, "Henry, your mother and I have something to tell you..."

He would have to stop this madness on his own, he realized as he walked down the dark road alone. A plan formed in his mind, and all at once he knew what he must do.


	8. The Lost One

**The Lost One**

Rumple had managed to find the perfect place to destroy the darkness.

Right on the edge of Storybrooke existed an old shoe factory that was run down with green ivy growing along side of the walls. The space was bigger than your average gymnasium, and Rumple needed a large secluded space for what he was about to do.

He happened to have one vile left of the strongest sleeping potion he had ever known. So strong, in fact, if one consumed too much it would put them to sleep forever. He didn't need to put the Dark One asleep forever though, especially since he knew she would eventually wake up. No, he only needed to knock her out long enough to drag her here and strap her to the target. /

Robin was wrong when he said the old hat only had enough life for one last spin. Rumple had patched it up and reinforced it enough. All he had to do was reach into the realm he had built with his own two hands when he himself possessed such magic strong enough. He had gone through land after land searching for his son, and along the way he had collected the most dangerous magical contraptions, spells, and potions.

He'd stashed them in this secret dark closet which was like a collapsed worm hole. Impossible to break into if you didn't know how. Any one fool enough to try would have been sucked in and eaten by the void.

Watching the hat birth this one particularly large device was something akin to watching Marry Poppins pull a lamp from a handbag, only instead of a handbag it was the hat and instead of a lamp it was the Hammer of Odin. Think Thor's hammer is big? Imagine the size of his father's, the original God of lightening.

Odin's hammer was the size of a horse and impossible to touch with human flesh. A single touch and one would be fried through and through. The weight of the hammer was immeasurable, and Rumple was careful as he strung the great weapon up, using magic, and tying it to the strongest beam of the factory. All he had to do was release it and the hammer would swing forward right onto its target.

"Where the Dark One will be laying," Rumple mumbled. He knew the force would crush Emma and the electricity would be enough to destroy the darkness for good. Since the darkness had left him he had felt guilt through his plotting. Still, his self-centered nature overruled every other emotion.

"What on earth are you doing?"

That sweet, innocent voice sent a rush of pleasure through Rumple and he turned to see Belle had discovered him, the hammer glowed just above her head.

"I'm thinking of going into the business," Rumple said quickly. "Think we could get a printing press in here, start our own publishing business, and run it all out of here." He went to her and kissed her lightly, before facing her away from the hammer and pointing towards the upper level. "That can be where we keep the archives of whatever we publish," he pointed just to the left. "That can be your office where we run the marketing and advertising out of."

"What? Since when are you a business man?" Bella asked laughing.

"I've _always_ been a business man," Rumple said holding her around the waist.

"In the business of magic," Belle added. She looked at him evenly. "What are you _really_ doing here?"

It's true Rumple had been wondering what he and Belle would do once the darkness was vanquished for good. They could travel, or stay in Storybrooke. It was really up to her.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Emma, does it?" Belle asked knowingly. "I know you've been worried about the darkness, but you must leave it to them."

"What are you worried about?" Rumple asked trying to flip the conversation. Belle was too smart for her own good.

"I'm worried you're planning to do something awful, and it's _not_ the answer. You cannot vanquish darkness with more darkness. Trying to take down what's evil with an evil scheme is just going to enforce and empower your enemy, and worse," she placed her hand over Rumple's heart. "It'll darken your heart for good this time."

Rumple kissed Belle's hand.

"Promise me whatever you're really doing has nothing to do with Emma," Belle said. Rumple considered her for a moment.

"I promise," he said softly, convincingly. She smiled as he lead her away, but his trap was still in place.

Meanwhile, it had been a beautiful and fun morning at the new Swan-Mills family residence.

Emma had originally told Henry she would be going back to Snow's apartment for the night, but after they were done making love Emma had fallen asleep with her arms around Regina.

Emma had been sneaking across the hall to the bathroom when Henry found her in one of Regina's long, white button-downs.

"I knew it!" he was saying with a huge grin, making Emma jump.

"Shh! Kid, your mom is still sleeping," Emma said softly.

"What's going on out here," Regina said appearing in her black satin robe.

"You two had a sleep over!" Henry said pointing and laughing.

"You caught us," Regina said and Emma grabbed Henry and clamped her hand over his mouth. Regina watched them play. "Ok you two, I'm gonna go make breakfast." she said attempting to step around them.

"Not so fast!" Henry said, jumping in front of her.

"You had a sleep over and now you have to pay the penalty!" He said playfully.

"Oh, really?" Regina put her hands on her hips. "And what's my sentence."

"You have to make the peanut butter chocolate pancakes!" Henry said triumphantly.

"Oh? Are you sure you're not in the mood for apples and cinnamon?"

In reply Henry began to chant: "No more apple! We're sick of apples! No more apples!" Emma joined in and Regina crossed her arms and raised a brow at them both as they began to circle around her chanting, but she couldn't help laughing.

"Ok! Ok!" she said finally. "Meet me in the kitchen in thirty minutes for the best peanut butter chocolate pancakes you've ever had."

"Victory!" Henry chanted as he ran into his bedroom.

Emma and Regina smiled at one another, and their day went on like that.

They played games and sang songs chasing each other around. They got dressed and went to the park, stopping at the library, and through it all Regina held Emma's hand and all she could think was: _all this happiness is finally mine._

Emma gave Regina's hand a squeeze and whispered into her thoughts: _Ours, my love._

Regina and Emma were discussing where they'd eat dinner than night, as neither of them felt like cooking, when there was a knock at the door.

Emma answered and found Rumple standing there. "What do you want?" she asked. They had been very nearly having a perfect day; their first day as a family.

"Allow me to extend an apology, for yesterday," Rumple said. "I'd like to take you out to dinner."

"Why would I have dinner with you?" Emma asked, her eyes blushing red.

"We must talk, you and I," Rumple explained. "About things to come, with your new powers."

Regina appeared at Emma's side, and instinctively took her hand.

"What a beautiful couple," Rumple cooed. "Regina I'm sure you'd agree that my experiences with Miss Swan's current disposition-"

"No thank you!" Regina said delightfully, and promptly shut the door in Rumple's face.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked.

"You can't be seriously interested in anything he has to say," Regina said. "You can't trust Rumple, and I don't want you anywhere near him."

"Regina," Emma said. "My Queen, you don't have to be afraid. Nothing can happen to me. Besides, I feel sorry for him," Emma admitted opening to door.

 _How can she be the Dark One and still have such a big heart?_ Regina wondered.

Rumple was still standing there waiting when Emma opened the door.

"Yes," Emma said to Rumple, accepting his invitation. "Let me get my coat. Come in." Emma went to retrieve her blue jacket while Rumple and Regina stared one another down.

"If anything happens to Emma," Regina said. "I will destroy you myself." She had daggers in her eyes, and Rumple felt a chill.

"What could I do to Miss Swan? Her powers make her untouchable," Rumple said innocently.

"I don't trust you for a second," Regina said.

"Ok, let's go," Emma said.

"Good thing she does, Rumple thought.

"It'll be good for you and Henry to have the evening together," Emma said kissing Regina goodbye.

"Just hurry home," Regina said squeezing Emma's hands.

"No dessert," Emma promised. "That's for later," she added in a sultry tone. She kissed Regina goodbye again and they were off. Regina watched them go, but she could not deny the horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She went upstairs to her vanity and found the ring she had given Daniel. She touched it and closed her eyes, she could feel Emma and here whereabouts. She put it on a chain around her neck.

 _Just in case,_ she thought.

Rumple was actually believing the lies he was telling Emma as he watched her sip her poisoned glass of Glenlivet. She patiently nodded and listened getting sleepier and sleepier.

Until her blond head finally dropped to her chest and she was out cold. He had no idea how long it would keep her out for.

I'd better work fast, he thought.

Regina and Henry were having a good evening, but both were missing Emma. First it was 6 o'clock and Regina started pacing. By 7 she was sweating. She held the ring in her hand but something was shielding it and the metal was cold in her palm. /div

"Henry!" she called.

He appeared instantly.

"I lost your mother, out of sheer stupidity, I need to go looking for her, and I want you-"

"I'm going with you," Henry said.

"Yes, I want you to stay with me, I'm not letting you out of my sight, now come here." Regina grabbed Henry and they disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Regina had no idea where Emma was, but she had one idea where to start looking.


	9. The Queen's Vow

**The Queen's Vow**

Regina and Henry banged loudly on the door of the Charming residence.

"What's wrong?" Snow was there, wide-eyed. Regina explained what happened with as few words as possible. Snow and Charming immediately started getting ready feeling the urgency.

"Rumple has her?" Charming asked, as he began to gather weapons.

"I should have never let her leave with him," Regina admitted. She was shaking and Snow had never seen her so angry and so afraid at the same time.

"It's not your fault," Snow said, putting a hand on Regina's shoulder. "It's his. Whatever horrible thing he's been planning...we can stop it!"

They left for the library first. Regina kept tapping the ring with different spells to get it to say anything, give any kind of hint. Henry was flipping through the pages of his books looking for some kind of sign...some kind of answer.

"Anything?" Henry asked watching Regina.

"Just cold metal," Regina said. "Wherever he has her he's spent quite a while shielding the place with magic. It would take hours we don't have for me to comb through it all. How about you?" Regina tucked the ring safely into her pocket.

"I'm getting worried," Henry said. "There's no sign of the Dark One in chapters to come."

They shared a worried look before simultaneously yelling "STEP ON IT!"

Snow was already driving 90 miles an hour through town. She drove over curbs to avoid flipping, accidentally taking down a mailbox. "Sorry!" she called whirling around, halting to a dead stop in front of the library.

They jumped out and banged on the locked doors of the library. Belle peaked her head around the corner and her brow furrowed when she saw them.

She opened the door. "Hi guys-"

"No time for pleasantries," Regina said taking her by the throat and stepping forward. "Where's Rumple?"

"I saw him earlier," Belle said, her eyes widening in fear. "He was taking Emma to dinner-"

"Yeah and now they're both missing," Regina said tightening her grip. "Wonder why," she added sarcastically.

"Is this necessary?" Snow asked.

"I'll help you," Belle said. "He promised me he wasn't doing anything." Tears formed in Belle's eyes and Regina saw the betrayal. She let her go.

"I found him," Belle said. "I found him earlier in an old shoe factory. The place had been closed down for years," she said.

"Can you show us?" Henry asked.

Emma's body had become so heavy with dark magic and power that Rumple had to use a spell to carry her to the platform. He laid her down handling the dead weight. The potion had worked and she showed no signs of stirring.

Rumple stood and looked at the defenseless Dark One. Her body lay curled like a child's and her mouth had a slight smile.

 _You can't fight evil with evil,_ Belle's warning rang through Rumple's skull. _It'll just make your opponent stronger._

Rumple hoped when this was over Belle would forgive him someday, but at least he'd be alive and well to find out, unlike poor unfortunate Miss Swan. Or should I say Mrs. Swan-Mills. He knew Regina would come after him when all was said and done, but she was predictable at this point. He could take her.

He gave Emma one last look, standing next to the trigger that would release the Hammer of Odin. _You don't have to do this_ , Belle's voice again. Maybe he didn't. He let his finger hover above the trigger.

He could wake the Dark Swan up, try to reason with them, and express his fears like a real man. Eventually he decided this was the only choice he had. He reached to release the trigger to end it all.

BANG!

The entrance doors blew open and Regina, Henry, Snow. Charming, and Belle rushed in.

Regina saw the hammer. She saw Rumple with his hand on the trigger. She saw Emma laying defenselessly...

Henry watched half a second happen in slow motion.

Rumple released the trigger, and Regina did something Rumple never could have predicted.

"No!" Regina screamed lunging forward. "Emma!"

The last thing everyone saw was Regina rushing forward, throwing herself down, and covering Emma's body with her own before the weight and the light of the hammer dropped right on Regina creating an explosion that blasted everyone back.

Snow struggled to get up and grab Henry, sheltering him from the explosions which continued. They tried to watch but it was like watching the sun flicker in and out. The wind picked up, and no one was certain what would happen, but Henry fought to get away from Snow screaming to help his mothers.

They all held on as the purple lightening and the darkness seemed to attack one another destroying the room. Emma and Regina were at the center of the light, and no one could see what exactly was happening. Eventually the darkness was strangled out by the bright purple light which had coiled itself around the darkness again and again, choking it.

The bright purple lightening punched the roof out and everyone took cover as chunks of stone and wood collapsed. The ground shook and it was like the darkness was screaming as it was funneled up towards the sky, disappearing forever.

Everything was still and they watched a pile of debris where the hammer had been. Emma popped up like daisy, gasping for air as if she had been held under water, as everyone began to move and brush themselves off.

"Oh thank god!" Snow said, putting her hand over her chest.

Henry sprung up and helped Emma move stone and wood off of Regina who lay there, blood dripped from her ears and nose. She had absorbed every electrical current from the hammer, shielding Emma, and it had stopped her heart.

Emma lifted Regina's dead body onto her lap as tears spilled from her eyes. "No, no, no, no, stay with me, Regina!" Everyone watched sadly as Emma pressed her chest to Emma's.

"The kiss," Henry said pulling at Emma's sleeve. "True love's kiss."

Emma's tears spilled like little droplets on Regina's face. She leaned forward and kissed Regina softly on her mouth. The contact emitted a shimmering light and Regina's eyes fluttered open and she put both arms around Emma.

"Emma," she said weakly. Emma laughed through tears feeling more relieved than she had in a long time, holding Henry and Regina.

"Mom," Henry said. "Look at your skin!"

Emma's skin no longer had a shimmering flush, nor were her eyes dark around the edges.

"You're not hurt?" Regina asked helping Emma rise to her feet, looking at her, assessing her for any wounds. Emma didn't have a scratch on her.

"The hammer never touched her," Belle said. "It shattered against the strength of Regina's love for Emma."

"And when she sacrificed herself, covering Emma, it was the strongest, truest act of love needed to vanquish the darkness forever," Snow added, as if she were solving a math equation.

"That's right," Belle said, looking at Rumple. "Darkness cannot bear to exist where true love is, but you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"Belle," Rumple said, stepping towards her.

Belle delivered a strong right hook, knocking Rumple back and splitting his lip. She didn't stop, stepping forward, punching him again this time cracking his jaw. He turned away, surprised by her strength, and she gave him a strong kick in his ass, knocking him to the floor.

Regina smiled watching.

"Get up," Belle said. Rumple got up and Belle delivered another jaw breaking crack. Rumple looked around ashamed. Charming went to Belle and handed her his sword. Belle looked at Rumple and was pleased to see a flicker of fear in his eyes.

At least he can still feel one thing, Belle thought. She held the sword high above her head. "Not going to curse me to save your own hide," Belle asked. "You selfish pig." She brought the sword down, but stopped an inch from his flesh.

"You may never return," she said in an icy tone. "Not to our home, nor to this land."

"Belle-"

She flicked the sword causing Rumple to stumble backwards, a small cut on the side of his face.

Rumple looked around and realized everyone agreed. They wanted him gone. When he saw Regina's face the terror hit him like a bullet in the head.

"I suggest you do as she says," Regina warned. "She might as well be saving your life."

Powerless to do otherwise, Rumple turned and went.

"Are you ok," Snow asked Regina.

"I think so," Regina said, but her nose scrunched up and she suddenly sneezed, but when she did a small lightening bolt shot across the room hitting the back wall. "That's new," she said, wide eyed.

Emma handed her a tissue to wipe the dried blood away.

Emma looked at Regina and her old sense of holding back crept up. Being the Dark One had given Emma the confidence and power to take what she wanted with Regina, but now that she no longer was the Dark One, she wondered if Regina would still love her.

Snow was there, checking Emma for marks. "I'm fine, mom," she said, her thoughts interrupted.

"I thought I'd lost you again," Snow said holding her.

"I'm fine," Emma said. "Thanks to Regina." Emma looked at Regina shyly.

 _Oh no_ , Regina thought. _Maybe now that she's not the Dark One she doesn't love me anymore._

"Yes," Snow said putting her arm around Regina. "I am so thankful you were there."

They left the ruins behind. Regina wanted to reach for Emma's hand, but she was afraid.

Regina was waiting for Snow to arrive. Emma and Henry had come with her last night, but she and Emma didn't know what to say. She wanted to ask Emma if she remembered, or is it like memory loss? Does she have regrets? Does she wish she hadn't killed Hook?

Flashbacks of the first night they made love raced through Regina, and she felt she was on the brink of another tragic heartbreak.

Snow approached her smiling. "Hi," she said brightly. Regina gave a weak smile.

"Thank you for coming," she said.

"Anything for my future daughter in law," Snow said. "What are we talking about? Do you need help picking out your dress. I figured Emma would be the one walking down the aisle, but-"

"Snow," Regina said. "We haven't even set a date yet."

Snow frowned. "Well...so? We still have a wedding to plan and you both promised it would be a big one! If money is an issue-"

"Money is never an issue," Regina said.

"Right...you're a Queen," Snow looked around uncertainly. "So...why are we meeting here?"

Regina leaned in, but struggled to say what was on her mind.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Snow asked, her eyes widening.

"I'm not," Regina said certainly, tears filling her eyes. "I'm just worried Emma might be."

"Oh..." Snow said. "Well, true love's kiss. I saw the kiss..."

"I know," Regina said. "I'm concerned because...what if Emma could only love me as the Dark One. I must repulse her now that her heart is pure."

"You never repulsed her," Snow pointed out. She sat back thinking. "You know...I never realized how much you meant to her until she became the Dark One, but now that I see what she has with you, I just realize it makes sense. She was constantly coming to me with questions about you: how can we help Regina? Do think Regina will always hate me? If I learn magic do you think that will get Regina's attention?" Snow leaned in and whispered. "One time I caught her reading a book on how to raise a child with another woman."

"That's something," Regina said, brightening a bit. "I'm just afraid that it was only the Dark One in her who loved me, but I just love Emma. I mean, yes she gave me true love's kiss, but what if it wore off right after that? Like amnesia or something?"

Snow's phone went off and she looked down surprised to see Emma calling. "Excuse me. I have to take this," she said, getting up and stepping out.

"Emma?" she answered.

"Hi," Emma's voice sounded distraught.

"What's going on? I thought you were with Henry," Snow said.

"I dropped him off to have lunch with Charming," Emma said. "I'm not in a good place, mom," she said. "I can't stop thinking about Regina."

Snow eyed Regina sitting in the cafe looking upset. "Oh? Why's that? Are you having second thoughts?"

"I'm not, but I think she might be. She's been weird and distant, hardly said a word to me last night. Do you think since I'm not the Dark One anymore that maybe...she's not impressed, like...like she doesn't love me because I'm ordinary?"

Snow cringed between the two women. "Lack of communication," she muttered.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Nothing. Look, here's what you need to do. Call her right now and ask to have dinner with her-"

"What?! I can't-"

"Emma," Snow said sharply. "You need to trust me. If you love Regina then you need to show her your heart. Tell her she's the one. What have you got to lose anyway? If you still want to marry her then ask her. She purposed to you as the Dark One now you purpose to her as Emma."

There was silence on the other end of the phone, and Snow knew Emma was bracing herself.

"Just be clear with her," Snow said. "You need to consider her side."

"But what if she-"

"Be brave, Emma, for the thing you love most."

There was silence for a while on the other end.

"Ok," Emma said.

Snow let out a sigh of relief. "Call me and let me know how it goes," she hung up and went back to Regina.

Emma and Regina were sitting at a table at Ravel's, a super fancy restaurant Emma had picked in a panic.

 _Strange place for a breakup_ , Regina thought, looking around. _Then again, we do have a child together._

Emma had texted her she wanted to have dinner and Regina felt a mixture of dread and hope. It's ok if she doesn't love me, we are still a family, she kept telling herself.

Emma arrived in her classic red jacket and sat down. She looked at Regina and gave a nervous smile.

"Hello," Regina said softly. She kept her expression cold and unreadable, yet inside she was screaming. _Does it have to be the red leather jacket? Please don't break my heart in the red leather jacket._

Emma's expression was strained and pale, and she felt like she would be sick. They shared a tense moment of silence before the waiter came.

"We'll have your best bottle of champagne, I don't care about the cost, and please bring over the Queen's special, the one I arranged while making our reservation," Emma ordered sharply, as if she was waiting for something unpleasant to happen.

Fuck, Regina thought. This is hell.

Regina raised her brow at Emma, but Emma just stared tensely as they brought the champagne, and a large silver plate covered with a silver dome.

"What's this?" Regina asked.

"For the Queen," the waiter said.

"I didn't-"

"It's from me," Emma finally said. The waiter left.

"Regina," Emma continued, tears in her eyes already. "I know I'm not the Dark One anymore. I don't know how you feel about that," Emma reached across the table and lifted the dome lid from the plate.

Regina looked down and saw a human heart, and the name on the heart read

 _Regina Mills_

She looked at Emma, her expression crying Really?

"But my heart is yours, dark or not. I am yours," Emma said.

Regina breathed a sigh of relief, tears rushing from her own eyes.

"Will you marry me, Regina?" Emma asked finally.

"Well," Regina said smiling through tears. "You promised you'd bring me my happy ending, and you have done just that, Sheriff Swan."

Regina was standing in front of a mirror, admiring her dress. She felt happier than ever. Here she was, at her wedding day.

Emma came in. "How are you holding up, Madame Mayor?"

"Emma! We're not supposed to see each other," Regina said.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Why? Bad luck? As if. Someone recently tried to drop a giant hammer on me, I think we've got the bad luck part covered, but I don't care," Emma said going to Regina and putting her arms around her. "As long as I get to be with you," Emma said.

Regina smiled. "I love you," she said. They kissed passionately. "Now let's get this over with, Sheriff Swan, so I can finally take that dress off you."

Places, Snow thought dotting around. Everyone is in their places.

Regina stood at the alter waiting while Snow gave her a thumbs up. Henry smiled at Regina, filming from a small handheld camcorder. The violins began to play slow, sweet music, and everyone stood when Emma entered looking more beautiful than ever.

Snow admired Emma before glancing at Regina to take in the admiration and love on Regina's face as she looked at her daughter. She could see and feel how much they loved each other. Everyone could.

"Called it. Pay me," Granny said, nudging Ruby.

"Yup," Ruby said, and she handed her a twenty while crying sappy tears of joy.

"Emma," Regina said, when she and Emma took hands. She had tried to write her vows, but only now had the words finally come. "This is the happiest day of my life, and the reason I am happy is because of you. You and Henry are my family, and I know that even though this is the happiest day of my life, tomorrow I'll be just as happy, and the next day-who knows? I might even be happier than I am now."

Emma laughed through tears.

"That's what true happy endings are: endless joy in the following days to come, and that's why you are my happy ending. You have been all along," Regina said. "And this happy day may end, but we never will. My love for you never will."

Wow, Emma thought. Okay.

"Regina," Emma said. "You are-"

BANG!

The doors opened with a slam and everyone turned to see Rumple standing there holding what looked to be a large, golden hour glass filled with black sand.

"And what about my happiness?" he shouted.

"What is he doing?" Emma asked Regina.

Regina shook her head. "I don't know, but I'm going to kill him for showing up like this." Regina went to go to Rumple with death in her eyes, when Emma grabbed her arm. '

"Please don't kill someone on our wedding day."

"You are way to good," Regina said.

But Rumple had a determined look in his eyes Regina did not like. He seemed crazy.

Belle stood. "What are you doing?" she asked Rumple.

"I'm taking my happiness back."

With that he turned the hour glass over his head and brought it down with a smash.

A cyclone picked up in the room sucking everyone away into a void.

"No!" Emma screamed and Regina was ripped away from her again.

Henry felt the tug of the vortex and did the only thing he could think of. He threw his camera out the window. No one knew what was happening. Emma was already feeling the pull when she dove head first in after Regina's hand, just barely grabbing her fingertips when everything went black.

Rumple had done his research. He had replaced the hat with a liter sized glass vile he had pulled from his secret void. All he needed to do was turn back time and trap the darkness properly so it never touched Emma Swan that day.

That's exactly what he'd created.

He awoke and there the Darkness was, alive and well and contained.

He went out to the street where everyone was. They all seemed confused, but it was just the affects of the spell. Eventually they would accept their reality.

Regina stood by Robin looking at Emma, who stared right back at her.

"Why does everyone look so sad," Rumple said. "The darkness is trapped," he said. "We're safe. We can all go home."

There was tense silence.

Emma looked at Regina and nothing felt right. "Yeah," she said.

Regina stood watching Emma and was confused by her desire to go to Emma. "Yeah," she echoed hollowly. Robin took her hand, and was startled when Regina looked at him like he was a stranger.

"Let's go home," Robin said.

Home? Regina thought. It was as if there was a heavy fog around her head

They turned to walk away from each other. Regina glanced behind her shoulder at Emma who did the same and when their eyes locked Regina felt like someone was punching her in the stomach.

That night the Queen and the Savior both cried themselves to sleep, but neither of them knew why.

 **Cue: credits and slow creepy OUAT music.**


	10. Strange Cravings

**Strange Cravings**

Snow was dizzy with joy as she watched Regina kneel before her daughter Emma and proclaim her love for her.

 _You don't think it's too soon_? Emma's voice sounded far away.

 _These last few days have taught me how much you and Henry mean to me..._

Regina was saying. Snow felt a cold shock rush through her disrupting her joyous feeling as dread settled into the pit of her stomach.

Snow looked at Charming and realized he was frozen. She turned back and Regina and Emma were a blur, their voices fading. A dark figure was approaching, and Snow felt as if a tide was carrying her further away from them.

Snow reached for them. She tried to call out for Emma, but when she opened her mouth no words would come.

 _Marry me, Emma. And I promise I will bring you more happiness than you have ever known, if it's the last thing I do._

The darkness was closing in on them now, when Emma knelt forward to kiss Regina the image of them shattered with a loud CRACK, as they exploded into broken glass and black sand.

NOOOOOOO!

Snow woke up screaming uncontrollably. Charming sprung up alarmed: he'd never seen Snow have a night terror before. Snow thrashed in the covers, her eyes open wide, reaching for something.

"Emma!" she screamed, and she began to sob.

Charming put his arms around her, though he really wasn't sure what to do.

"Snow..." he said. She clung to him sobbing. "It was just a dream," he was saying.

"No," Snow cried. "This is wrong! Something is horribly wrong!"

Charming didn't know what to say. He knew better at this point than to question his beloved's instincts. He simply held her until she calmed.

Meanwhile, just across town Regina was writhing and moaning in her sleep, but not because she was having a nightmare.

Robin had woken being kicked by Regina. When he'd tried to wake her, she only smiled, her eyes closed tightly. "Emma," she breathed hotly.

Robin looked around their empty bedroom startled. Are Dreams

Snow was dizzy with joy as she watched Regina kneel before her daughter Emma and proclaim her love for her.

You don't think it's too soon? Emma's voice sounded far away.

These last few days have taught me how much you and Henry mean to me...

Regina was saying. Snow felt a cold shock rush through her disrupting her joyous feeling as dread settled into the pit of her stomach.

Snow looked at Charming and realized he was frozen. She turned back and Regina and Emma were a blur, their voices fading. A dark figure was approaching, and Snow felt as if a tide was carrying her further away from them.

Snow reached for them. She tried to call out for Emma, but when she opened her mouth no words would come.

Marry me, Emma. And I promise I will bring you more happiness than you have ever known, if it's the last thing I do.

The darkness was closing in on them now, when Emma knelt forward to kiss Regina the image of them shattered with a loud CRACK, as they exploded into broken glass and black sand.

NOOOOOOO!

Snow woke up screaming uncontrollably. Charming sprung up alarmed: he'd never seen Snow have a night terror before. Snow thrashed in the covers, her eyes open wide, reaching for something.

"Emma!" she screamed, and she began to sob.

Charming put his arms around her, though he really wasn't sure what to do.

"Snow..." he said. She clung to him sobbing. "It was just a dream," he was saying.

"No," Snow cried. "This is wrong! Something is horribly wrong!"

Charming didn't know what to say. He knew better at this point than to question his beloved's instincts. He simply held her until she calmed.

Meanwhile, just across town Regina was writhing and moaning in her sleep, but not because she was having a nightmare.

Robin had woken being kicked by Regina. When he'd tried to wake her, she only smiled, her eyes closed tightly. "Emma," she breathed hotly.

Robin looked around their empty bedroom startled. _Are you fucking kidding me?_ "Um..." He cleared his throat. "Regina?" he attempted to lightly shake her to no avail.

She continued to moan with pleasure while Robin could only watch while his beloved cried out the name of another again and again.

Behind her sleeping eyes Regina was in bed with Emma in a secret place she had never seen, yet felt familiar somehow. It looked like her vault, but there were levitating candles and a bed.

"How is this happening?" Regina asked Emma as she used her fingers to paint Regina's flesh with scotch, before licking it off, teasing her in the most exquisite way. Emma smiled, but kept kissing Regina all over her naked body until she was kissing her inner thigh, teasing her even more before finally touching her tongue to Regina's clit sending shock waves of pleasure through her entire body.

Robin watched, entertaining the idea that maybe it was a threesome, before finally throwing on a pair of pants and taking a walk. It was 5 AM, and the sky had already began to lighten.

Hours later, Regina finally screamed so loud she woke herself up. Her hair was messy, she had a sleepy smile on her face, and there was no mistaking the wetness between her legs. All this happiness and the first name that came to her was Emma's.

She suddenly opened her eyes wide and sat up alarmed. She looked around and to her relief Robin was not there. She smelled burnt coffee. She went through the motions of her morning routine, but felt...off somehow. She couldn't quite remember the events of the previous night, but she knew they had somehow managed to contain the darkness before it could hurt anyone.

Still, Regina felt like she was in the wrong place. She had cried herself to sleep the previous night right after Robin had fallen asleep. To wake feeling joyful...having recalled exactly what she had dreamt about...Regina was more confused than ever.

She went downstairs towards the coffee and found Robin sitting at the table. He'd cut cold apples for her and sprinkled them with cinnamon. Her usual favorite, but all Regina could think today was we're sick of apples!

"How thoughtful," she said to Robin. "Unfortunately I have to run," she said, pouring two black cups of coffee to go. He came up behind her putting his hands on her waist. She flinched shying away from his touch. She turned and smiled resting her arms on his shoulders.

"I have to go pick up Henry," she said. She gave him a quick kiss and turned towards the door.

"Quite a dream you were having last night," Robin added. Regina froze and fixed a sultry smile onto her face and turned, jumping into his arms. She kissed him passionately.

"Did you hear me saying your name?" she whispered.

Robin brightened, although something nagged at him. "I didn't," he said.

"Well it was all about you," Regina lied.

"No one else was in it at all?" He just wanted to see how far she'd take it.

"Only you," Regina promised with a smile. Inwardly, she could not wait to get away from him. She was having the strangest cravings. She gave him another quick kiss and left before he could saying anything. He watched her run out, and although he didn't possess Emma's powers, he knew she was lying.

The thing that startled him most however, was that Regina had taken two cups of coffee to go.

Emma and Henry were sitting at the kitchen table staring at one another with questions in their eyes. Henry had his arms crossed over his chest like he was pouting, and Emma's eyes were red and puffy from crying all night.

"It feels like the curse," Henry said. "Something's off."

Emma forced a smile. "It's just a bad day. Why don't we go over to Granny's and have lunch."

"It's not even noon yet," Henry said. "And I'm sick of Granny's."

There was a knock at the door. Neither one of them moved. Another knock. Emma sighed and answered more depressed than ever to see Hook.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she said, turning and leaving the door open.

"Great to see you too," Hook said. Emma turned and cut her eyes at him. She wasn't in the mood to lavish attention or even pretend she had anything in common with Hook. Not this morning, maybe not ever again. Especially when she saw Henry's expression: pure disdain.

 _I can't be with a man my kid doesn't like_ , Emma thought.

"You know," Emma said to Hook. "I really need to spend some time with Henry today," she pulled him back towards the door. "He's just not feeling well-"

"Well maybe we can all do something together," Hook said.

Emma glanced over her shoulder at her very miserable son, and he shook his head grimly at her.

"I don't think so," Emma said. She opened the door to let him (shove him) out and was shocked to see Regina standing there, her fist in the air, just about to knock.

"Hey," Emma said, her eyes turning the brightest blue. She suddenly felt her depression subside and the strangest urge to put her arms around Regina. Regina made eye-contact with Emma and was instantly wet between her legs, her face flushing with pleasure.

"Won't you please come in," Emma said, and Hook looked at her with surprise.

Regina stepped in and handed Emma her coffee. "For you," she said.

"Thanks," Emma said, blushing. She looked at Hook.

"What was that you said about it being just you and Henry?" Hook asked. Emma rolled her eyes.

Regina sensing the tension stepped into the kitchen to greet her son who flew into her arms, causing her to exclaim in surprise with a giggle. "Hey, careful I don't want to spill hot coffee all over you."

"I'm happy to see you," Henry said.

Emma turned to Hook with a _need I say more_? expression. "Regina is Henry's mother, and if he wants her here then so be it." I want her too, Emma thought.

"I'll call you," she added, before he turned and left, his expression dissatisfied.

Emma turned and walked slowly into the kitchen were Henry and Regina were still holding hands.

"I was thinking of you this morning," Regina said. "And I don't know why, but I have the strangest craving for peanut butter and chocolate pancakes. Now how does that sound to you?"

Emma leaned her head on the threshold of the kitchen entrance watching Henry's eyes light up. They both turned to look at her and she gave an easy smile. "Your coffee tastes bitter," she said to Regina. She took her cup and dumped them both down the drain.

"I'll make us a fresh pot."

Regina nodded as a nervous smile spread over her face. Every time Emma made eye contact with her it was like an electric shock through her. What the fuck is happening? Regina wondered.

Emma didn't question any of it. This was the first time in 14 hours she felt no depression, like an enormous weight had been lifted from her chest.

Regina set to making the pancakes, Emma poured her a fresh cup of coffee adding cinnamon for her. Henry was setting the table when regina turned to Emma.

"How did you know I put cinnamon in my coffee?"

"Was I wrong?"

"No...I just-" _No one's ever made my coffee for me before._

"I must've seen you do it somewhere else," Emma explained, though her brow furrowed as she couldn't recall where. Emma reached for the cup. "I could-"

Regina took it. "No," she said. "It's perfect." She took a sip and it was like velvet on her tongue...which lead her to thinking about Emma's tongue, and her face blushed red with heat.

"Are you ok?" Henry asked.

Regina fanned herself. "Is it hot in here or just me?"

Just you, Emma thought with a secret smile as she went to the kitchen window and opened it. A cool breeze drifted through. She looked at Regina: "Better?"

Regina nodded sipping her coffee. "Thank you."

"What's going on here?" Snow and Charming appeared.

"My mom came over to make us breakfast," Henry said. Regina flipped a pancake and smiled at Snow, who seemed under slept and nervous.

"I just made coffee," Emma added.

"Perfect!" Charming said, helping himself while Snow sat at the table.

"What's wrong with you?" Emma asked Snow.

"Ugh...I just had the strangest dream last night," Snow said.

"Nightmare's more like it," Charming added.

"It wasn't a nightmare...until the end," Snow said.

"Well, tell us about it," Emma prodded.

"It was so strange...you'll just think it's so silly," Snow warned. Emma and Henry just stared expectantly while Regina added a heaping plate of chocolate peanut butter pancakes, butter, maple syrup and napkins to the table. Henry and Charming eagerly began to help themselves.

"Well...it started off with Regina asking Emma to marry her-"

Regina and Emma froze like a pair of rabbits caught in headlights. Henry looked between his mothers.

"Well that's just absurd," Regina said, turning away, blushing hard for the second time.

"Ridiculous," Emma added, but she kept her eyes on Regina's back, and Regina felt her gaze burning like hot irons.

"Why?" Henry asked. "Why is that so absurd? Women marry women and fall in love all the time. In fact it's kind of strange we don't even know any LGBT people considering how deeply rooted they are in the American culture. Why aren't there any in fairy tales though?"

Charming and Emma shared a look. "Well said, Henry," Charming added. "I think your mothers just mean since Regina is with Robin and Emma is with-"

"She's not with Hook," Henry corrected. "She's just dating him. It isn't serious. Is it?" Henry looked at Emma, and a tense silence passed over the table.

"Hey," Regina said, pouring syrup over Henry's plate. "Come on Mr. America, these pancakes aren't going to eat themselves. Dig in. Snow, please continue."

Henry obeyed and Regina looked at Emma who mouthed thank you, but Emma knew Henry's question would need answering eventually. Why did everything feel so wrong?

"I don't know," Snow said. "Everyone was really happy, even me, and then it was suddenly destroyed. I just woke up with this hole in my chest like..."

"Like you're not where you're supposed to be?" Emma asked.

Emma and Snow shared a look, connecting. Snow nodded solemnly at her. "Yes," she said.

"Well...it was just a dream," Regina said, but she put her hand over her heart and felt the same emptiness Snow was talking about.

"It was more than that," Snow said. "It felt like a vision."

Another tense silence passed over the table, and Snow felt her stomach growl. "Whatever it was," Snow said, "I'm happy I woke up to my family...all here together." She looked at Regina to Emma to Henry. Charming leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Regina, those pancakes smell like a godsend." For the first time all morning Regina fixed Snow's plate, and went with the feeling that she was right where she belonged.

 _with her Family_.

Hook slammed a shot of rum, and ordered another.

"Awfully early to be drinking," Robin said, joining him at the bar at Granny's.

"Nothing else to do," Hook said. "I woke up this morning feeling like I'm in the twilight zone."

"I hear that," Robin said nodding to Ruby who brought him a drink.

"Last night Emma had nothing to do with me. This morning she sent me away, but she let the Evil Queen cook her breakfast...and that's really the strange part."

"Why is that strange? They're friend, aren't they?"

"Friends?!" Hook laughed. "Emma hates Regina."

It was Robin's turn to laugh. "If you think that you really haven't been paying attention."

"Well how does Regina feel about Emma?"

It was the first time Robin had ever really thought about it.

"What are you boys talking about?"

It was the crocodile, with his arms around them both. Robin brushed him off, having a particular disdain come up towards Rumple.

"Where are your ladies?"

Robin laughed. "Ladies? That's what you call a witch who cursed and entire town and another who has slayed a dragon in her day?"

"Enough about the dragons," Rumple said. He could feel the tethering of his spell coming loose around the edges. He needed to keep Regina and Emma apart, and he would need the help of the boys to do that.

Robin looked crossly at Rumple.

"You should be careful," Rumple warned. "You don't want another to take what belongs to you, do you?"

Robin knocked his drink back and got in Rumple's face and in the most hateful tone he could muster he replied: "if you're talking about another seducing Regina well then if that's the case she was never truly mine to begin with...was she? Let her do as she will."

 _Fuck_ , Rumple thought.

Robin nodded curtly at Hook and left.

"What about you?" Rumple asked Hook.

"I'm listening," Hook said.

Rumple gave a wide smile. He could make due with one.


	11. (Don't) Kiss the Girl

**(Don't) Kiss the Girl**

"You know, Robin doesn't trust you," Hook said, following the crocodile further into the woods.

"Wouldn't make sense for me to get rid of either one of you," Rumple said.

"That we _know_ of," Hook corrected.

"Well, you can turn back, but if you do just know it's the end of you and Emma."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

Rumple stopped to face Hook, who was turning out to be thicker than oatmeal. "Let me paint a picture for you: the Evil Queen wants to ride Emma's magic carpet. She doesn't know it consciously,"

Hook shook his head as Rumple went on.

"but the desire for one another is there. It's obvious. Everyone can see it if you just pay attention, and nothing I have done has managed to keep these two apart. So if you want to keep your girlfriend you'll listen."

Rumple turned and continued to lead the way.

"Emma and Regina...acting like a pair of whores...that's a tempting thought, but not likely."

Hook turned back to Robin, and gave a condescending smile. "Actually in this world, well in every world, women don't need to be paid to act as lovers. In fact, it's quite a frequent thing for people of the same sex to get together, and they come in all shapes and sizes and colors too, but the writers have white washed the history of magic and made it all about straight people when the truth is Rapunzel's mother was never her mother, but _her lover_ , and they killed, cooked, and ate every handsome naive young man who was so ill fated to climb her golden hair."

Rumple roughly thumped Hook on the chest. "For the love of Merlin man, Emma and Regina are even already raising a child together. _How can you be so ignorant?_ "

Hook remembered how happy Emma had been when Regina had arrived yesterday morning. She'd hid her excitement behind Henry, but Hook had never seen her look at him so relieved and satisfied. He knew what Rumple was saying was true.

"What do you need me to do?" Hook asked.

"Finally coming to your senses," Rumple chided. "We'll be there any minute."

They arrived to the same old, shoe factory where events no one could remember had taken place, and yet they _hadn't happened_ , so nothing was changed.

Rumple had set up a lair for himself where he had concocted certain potions and snares for situations that may arise. He knew keeping the illusion going would take work.

"What is this place?" Hook asked looking around.

"Never you mind," Rumple said.

He presented a small vile with black liquid.

"This," Rumple began. "Is a simple repelling potion enchanted specifically for Emma Swan. All you need to do is kiss Emma with some of this on your lips, and then she'll detest being around Regina, and best off: _she can't physically kiss her_. That's what we need. If Regina and Emma kiss it'll ruin everything. The catch is you can only kiss Emma, because if you kiss someone else it'll repel you from them."

"Well...what's the big deal about them kissing? Do you really think that could even happen?"

Rumple rolled his eyes. "Let me show you something."

He lead Hook to a large mirror. "Where did you say Emma was today?"

"She had to work, and then she was having another family dinner with the Charming's," Hook answered simply.

"Oh Really? Let's see, shall we?"

He summoned the present and Hook was astonished to see Emma was with Regina, and what was obvious from the second he laid eyes on them was that Henry was not with them. The two were sitting under a tree that Regina had spelled to bloom with red apples. They were talking intimately sharing sips from a small flask of scotch.

Regina said something and Emma laughed. They got up and began to walk towards the shore of the small lake just five miles out of town. There was a small canoe and they both stepped in. Regina took her shoes off and Emma kicked the canoe off into the water.

"I didn't even know she had a canoe," Hook said.

"This is not looking good," Rumple said, and when Hook looked at him he saw the actual fear in his eyes. "We might be too late."

Mean while, Regina and Emma were out on the lake.

 _Percussion...strings...winds...words..._

Regina watched as Emma took her top shirt off wearing only a white tank top, skinny denims, and brown leather boots. There was something thrilling about being around a woman like Emma. She took charge, kept her eyes locked on Regina's whenever she was talking to her, and her sense of style was so sexy and unlike any other woman's.

Emma smiled shyly tying her blond hair up in a sloppy ponytail. She began to row them out at full force and Regina watched her strong arms flex. They sat quietly and Emma watched the wind wisp through Regina's silky dark hair. Regina smiled shyly at her.

 _There ya see her..sittin' 'der across the way..._

"So...there's this really quiet spot just up this way," Emma said. She brought Regina to a little cove where a blooming Magnolia tree loomed above them, raining petals from overhead.

"Smells so beautiful," Regina said, looking around mystified by it all.

The canoe settled, spinning slowly as Emma handed Regina the flask and they both took a sip.

"I needed a day like this," Regina said. The whiskey settled warmly into her stomach and she realized being around Emma in general felt better than any drugs or magic.

Emma smiled. "A day like this?"

"Just to get away," Regina said. "You know...ever since Snow had her nightmare...I've been feeling..."

"Off somehow?"

"Yeah, like I'm never where I'm supposed to be."

"Except for now?" Emma asked.

"Except for now," Regina nodded and they both drank again.

 _And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you wanna..._

"This is really bad," Rumple said, looking bug-eyed towards the vision.

"My fantasy and my worst nightmare," Hook said. Two women on a boat, drinking, vulnerable, and he wasn't there with them.

"We have to do something?" Rumple said.

"What do you suggest?"

Rumple paced back and forth for a minute, and an idea struck him.

"I have just the plan, we need to move quickly."

 _Now's your moment...floating in a blue lagoon..._

Regina and Emma sat quietly as the sun slowly began to set. It was so peaceful, but being in the water, Regina felt a chill. Emma reached around and threw her jacket around Regina.

"Oh...really, th-that's not necessary," _but so fucking sweet._

 _Go on and..._

Emma reached around straightening the collar for Regina when their eyes met, their faces inches away from one another. Emma realized how very romantic all of this really was.

 _This is a date,_ she realized.

Regina kept her eyes on Emma, not turning away, as Emma breathed her scent in: cinnamon apples and musk.

 _Shalala lala la don't stop now don't try to hide it how you wanna...kiss. the girl._

Emma leaned in slowly, just incase she was misreading Regina, but Regina only lowered her eyes inviting Emma closer, enjoying Emma's smell: Guess for Men, and autumn leaves. Their lips were so close when-

THUMP! SPLASH!

They both fell into the icy water, turned over, it was shallow enough to stand, and Emma picked Regina up and carried her to shore until she could safely set her feet on the ground without slipping. They both coughed, water having gone up their noses.

They both looked towards the water and saw their canoe capsized, and a long, green creature swimming away.

"Is that a fucking crocodile?" Regina asked, squinting out, as the green spiky tail disappeared in the distance.

"In Storybrook?" Emma asked, still panting. "Isn't it a little cold for them?"

They shared a look, stunned, and the same thought occurred to them both.

 _We almost kissed._

"Come on," Emma said. She tied the canoe to the magnolia tree, and shook out the blanket they had been sitting on. "At least this is dry," she said throwing the blanket around Regina.

They walked back to Emma's yellow bug, and left, both cold and wet save for the fires in their bellies, hazy with confusion and whiskey.

 **. . .**

Emma waited impatiently for Hook to arrive. He'd texted her demanding they spend some time, so Emma agreed to meet him, however she knew they wouldn't be having dinner or doing anything together for a very long time, maybe never again.

She was sitting in the Charming's kitchen. Snow and Charming came out to say goodnight before heading out to have dinner.

Meanwhile, down the hall Hook applied the potion to his lips. His plan was simple, the minute Emma opened the door he would go in for the kiss, catch her off guard.

He walked to the door, which popped open. Hook sprang kissing...Snow square on the lips. He jumped back but it was too late.

 _Oh, fuck._

"Hey man, what the hell?" Charming demanded, shoving Hook against the wall.

Emma appeared.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry," Hook said. "I thought she was Emma."

Snow waved the air away from her nose. "When's the last time you brushed your teeth...or had a shower at all?" She sniffed near Hook. "You smell like feces," she said, totally disgusted. "Can we please get away from him?" she asked Charming.

"Watch yourself," Charming warned. They left and Emma looked at Hook: _what the fuck?_

"Sorry," Hook said.

Emma shook her head. "Listen," she said, and Hook's heart sank. "I just feel like we're in different places. Things haven't been right for a while."

Hook stepped forward, invading her personal space, and putting his hand on her waist, gripping a little too tightly. "Please," he said. "What can I do to make this work?"

Emma pressed her hands to his chest, trying to subtly push him away. "Really," she insisted. "I just need some time-"

Hook grabbed her and forced his mouth on hers. Emma staggered back, struggling, before white hot rage raced through her, pumping adrenaline. She kneed Hook between his legs as hard as she could.

He cried out and fell back. She swung her right hook making contact with his jaw, eliciting a loud popping noise.

She swung with her left hand immediately after, not allowing him to recover, and this time she broke his nose with a loud crunch. He fell to the floor, bleeding, and everything that had been building the last week:

Her confusion around Regina. Feeling more lost and miserable than ever. Henry's unhappiness. Snow's continuous night terrors. The memories which haunted her dreams, yet refused to come to focus. And finally Hook and his incessant nagging.

She kicked him in the ribs while he was down, and somehow remembered taking his life once before. The image was blurry, but she felt like she had been here before, dark, powerful, _and it felt good._

Hook was on his knees, trying to stand, coughing when Emma kicked him in the face again, hitting him where it really hurt: his vanity.

She reached down and pulled him to his feet shoving him out with all of her might. She was really holding back, threatening to choke him, feeling the pulse of his throat and wanting to feel it crushed beneath her grip. She let him go roughly. He fell with a thud against the back wall. "You despicable cockroach." She spat at his feet. "My mother was right, by the way. You taste like shit."

She slammed the door, and locked it tight.


	12. Long Night's Journey into Day

**Long Night's Journey into Day**

The short trip to Regina's was a blur for Emma. After she listened to Hook slink away she left the Charming's and the next thing she knew she was knocking her bloody knuckles against Regina's door.

Regina promptly answered. "Emma," she said, her eyes wide with surprise. She tightened her black silk robe against her, feeling shy, doing her best to hide how happy she was to see her. "It's so late. What's wrong?"

"Everything," Emma said, and she realized she had run, she was out of breath, dizzy with what she had done. Looking at Regina Emma felt another bolt of rage, like she needed to get away from Regina, and yet she just wanted to go back to being on the lake with her. It was the most confusing kind of turmoil.

 _"What's happening to me?"_ Emma asked, tears filling her eyes. Regina saw Emma's wounded hands and the sweat on her brow.

"Come in," she put her hand on Emma's back and guided her to her living room, sitting her down, and immediately presenting her with a scotch on the rocks. "Drink that and relax," Regina said leaving, waving her arm towards the fireplace that exploded to life, warming Emma and illuminating the room with a soft orange glow.

Emma took a swallow of the chilled whiskey, and Regina returned kneeling before her with a towel of ice cubes and a sort of witch's first aid kit: it was a black box filled with various glass vials.

"Let me see," Regina said softly, and took Emma's hands gently in her own. Her knuckles were shredded, and Regina let Emma sit quietly as she cooled the stinging, and cleaned the wounds with a potion that immediately began to slowly heal her.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Regina asked, quietly, after a few moments.

"Hook," Emma said, sighing with relief, finally feeling like she might not have a panic attack after all.

Neither of them knew Robin was listening around the corner.

"What did he do?"

"I don't know, Regina, these last two weeks have been such a nightmare...well except for today. He came over, barging in, he kissed my mom!"

Regina paused stifling a giggle and let Emma take another drink from her crystal glass.

"I'm sorry," Regina said, trying to keep a straight face. Emma frowned, and then smiled.

"Yeah I guess it's hilarious if you weren't there."

They both shared a laugh, all the while Rumple was watching and hating every second of it.

"That imbecile," he said. "He kissed Snow and wasted the full potency!" How could Hook let that happen? Emma could stand to be near Regina, although she must be uncomfortable, the whiskey could be affecting the real question was, could Emma and Regina _kiss_?

"So then what? Your boyfriend kissed your mom and you broke his jaw?"

"Well, he was coming over and I already have been feeling like it's not working out. Henry doesn't like him. There are other reasons-"

"Which you've shared with me over a bottle of red wine at Granny's," Regina added.

"Right," Emma went on. "But he just...he wasn't _listening_. He pushed his way in, he grabbed me and he kissed me-"

"He forced himself on you." There was no mistaking the rage in Regina's voice.

"He was just being so stupid, and I.. _.snapped._ "

The air in the room stood still, and Regina looked up at Emma, her brown eyes wide, waiting.

"I didn't kill him," Emma said. "But I wanted to, Regina. I easily could have. I just keep having these flashbacks...but not quite. Like...I have these memories of doing dark, horrible things, but I can never get them to focus, but they feel so real. The worst part is... _I love the feeling_. I feel-"

"Powerful," Regina said knowingly. She and Emma shared a look and Emma felt that hateful, yet lustful feeling rise up.

Robin went up to the bedroom and put on pants, shoes, and let himself out quietly.

"I know what that's like," Regina said.

"What's happening to me, Regina?"

"Come," Regina answered standing. She took Emma's hands gently, and stood her up. "You're not crazy. Snow didn't start having night terrors for no reason. Let's figure it out together."

Robin thumped on Hook's door again.

"Come on, man!" He called. "I know you're in there!" He knocked again. No answer.

"Hook, Emma came to Regina's and told her everything!"

Hook opened the door.

"Yeesh," Robin said.

Hook's nose was broken, blood had crusted down his chin and neck. His face was badly bruised on both sides, and his front bicuspid was missing. In his hand was a half empty bottle of rum.

"You are such a cliche," Robin said, letting himself in.

Hook's place was a mess, a regular man cave, in every stench of the phrase. Hook fell onto his couch and returned to nursing his wounds with a bag of frozen peas.

"She told Regina everything?" Hook mumbled.

"What were you thinking kissing her mother?" Robin had to know.

"I was trying to surprise Emma," Hook said. "The crocodile gave me a potion to repel her from Regina, and I wasted the better half on her mother, who is guaranteed to hate me forever now."

"You are acting like a fool trusting Rumple with anything," Robin said. "Did it ever occur to you to stop and ask _why_ he's trying to keep Emma and Regina apart?"

Hook thought for a minute. "He said it would ruin everything?"

"Oh really?" Robin said. "For who? Last I checked two women shacking up didn't stop the world from turning. Why is Rumple so dead set against it happening? What motive does he have?"

Hook thought about it and realized Robin was right.

"He tricked me," Hook said. "He used my desire to be with Emma to get me to do his dirty work."

"Why do you think he wants them apart?"

"I don't know," Hook said. "It's like you said: it doesn't make any sense. He's specifically worried about them kissing. I did what the bastard said and I lost Emma anyway."

"Yeah, well, you need a woman who's easy to control. Emma's not for. Get cleaned up," Robin said darkly. "I'm tired of the games. Let's pay your crocodile friend a surprise visit."

Regina had intended to take Emma to her vault to assess her and try and figure out what kind of enchantment she might be under, but they were half way through the woods when Regina realized Emma wasn't at her side. She turned and saw Emma had stopped a few yards away.

"Emma, what are you doing?"

Emma was shaky and her face was flushed. "Regina...I can't go with you."

Regina walked towards Emma, and while Emma held her ground, Regina knew something was wrong. "Whay are you talking about?"

"All night I have been fighting these _urges_...it's like I cant stand being near you, but I..."

Regina took another step forward, her brown eyes wide and daring. "What?"

"Fuck, I cant do this." And she took off into the woods.

"Emma!" Regina called, taking off after her.

Rumple could see Emma was fighting the urges to be with Regina. He couldn't take the risk of Emma trying to kiss Regina. For one, he was still afraid she may succeed in kissing Regina, and that would be the end of everything for him. If she didn't succeed they'd still know someone had spelled Emma's lips. Questions he couldn't have them asking.

He turned to leave, opening the door, but was surprised to see Robin and a very rough looking Hook.

"Hello, friend," Hook said pushing his way in. Rumple stepped back and immediately began to survey for the nearest weapons.

"Friend?" Rumple asked.

"Yeah. Friend, as is someone who does not put false notions into your head and manipulate you into doing something stupid in order to achieve ones own selfish agenda," Hook said, shoving Rumple back.

Rumple smiled as pleasantly as he could muster. "My, my, my, have you swallowed a dictionary?" he taunted.

Robin and Hook waited, when Rumple made a dive for a spear in the corner, but Robin blocked him easily shoving him back, with punch that cuffed Rumple's jaw, as he staggered backwards.

Robin picked up the spear.

Meanwhile, Regina appeared in a puff of purple smoke in front of Emma, who nearly crashed right into her.

"Emma, stop!" Regina said, taking her by the shoulders.

Emma's eyes glowed darkly, but Regina wasn't afraid. She couldn't leave Emma's side even if she wanted too. Regina had to know if she and Emma were afraid of the same thing.

"Just relax," Regina said softly. She put her hands up defenselessly. "I know you're under some kind of curse, Emma," she said, while slowly moving towards her.

Emma shook her head. "You need to get away from me," Emma warned, and she began to shake, struggling to stop herself from wrapping her hands around Regina's soft throat.

"Let me help you," Regina said, reaching out to touch Emma.

"This visions...they're getting worse..."

Emma's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she saw what could have been her own reflection, yet it was like a layer of steam was clouding the image. She could only make out shapes and colors, but what was so present, what was so jarring was the _feeling_ of these visions. Emma could feel herself killing. She could feel herself, her body pulsing with the darkest, sweetest power imaginable. She could feel someone, someone close to her, she could taste her, could feel her naked body against hers within the tidal wave of her bedsheets. All of these visions flooded through her uncontrollably.

 _Who am I?_

She felt a soft, hand take her arm and she grasped the hand with a howl, pushing away with all her might.

Regina was stunned, when she reached her hand out to touch Emma she found herself very roughly, and so quickly it nearly gave her whiplash, pushed up against a tree with a very angry looking Emma holding her by her throat. Emma's eyes were dark and far away.

"Emma," Regina said, her eyes wide with surprise.

"This is all a misunderstanding," Rumple said, as Hook and Robin backed him slowly into a corner.

"Have you misunderstood your week, Hook?" Robin asked without taking his eyes off Rumple.

"You can't misunderstand rotten luck," Hook answered, his bruised face only making him look more sinister as her glared at Rumple.

"Well ,what if I said it wasn't your luck that was down, but this little rat fuck here pulling the strings of your fate like a short sighted puppeteer?" Robin asked.

"Well I'd have to say that'd make me pretty angry."

"Pretty angry indeed," Robin agreed, nodding his head solemnly.

"Look now," Rumple said. "You two-"

Robin flicked his spear at Rumple causing a cut on the side of his face, and he was instantly pulled back to Belle flicking Charming's sword at him. One of the signs his curse was unravelling: _parallels between the realities._ He looked at Robin with wide, fearful eyes.

"Stay away from Emma and Regina," he warned. "Whatever you're trying to do, we will find out, and stop you and end you, understand?"

Rumple nodded and Hook smirked watching him snivel.

They turned to go and Rumple felt relief run through him until Robin laughed sarcastically as they both turned back to Rumple.

"Oh, did you think you were getting off that easy?" Robin asked.

"I don't think so," Hook said, and he delivered a jab to Rumple's jaw. When Rumple staggered back Robin knocked him on his other side, drawing blood from his nose. They closed in on him, attacking.

"Emma, it's me," Regina said.

"I know who you are, my Evil Queen," Emma breathed. Her eyes were black, and Regina couldn't make out any of their color. _What kind of curses turn memory into a kind of possession?_

Emma tightened her grip on Regina's throat, and pushed her body right against Regina's, who began to quiver, but not because she was frightened. "Emma, I can help you."

"You cannot, nor can anyone. It feels like my life is ending whenever-" Emma stopped herself and raised a fist in the air out of frustration. Regina held her hands up defensively, but was relieved when Emma only cracked a tree branch with her signature right hook.

 _More bloody knuckles_ , Regina thought. She had never seen Emma like this-acting like a wounded animal in a cage.

"Whenever what, Emma? Just tell me what you want."

"You," Emma breathed.

"Me?"

"I am sick with longing for you, Regina. All I think about is you. Day in and day out. It's been pure misery whenever we are apart." Emma ran her fingers through Regina's hair, touching her, and whispering in her ear. "Your silky, dark hair, your beautiful eyes, and your exquisite mouth," Emma's touched Regina's lip, and it burned her finger. "Whenever I do finally see you, it's just more frustration," she whispered in Regina's ear.

Regina closed her eyes in ecstasy.

"You torture me with every move. I see you in your pencil skirts, I watch you walk in high heels, and I just want... _I just want to fucking_ -"

 _"Do it_ ," Regina breathed.

Emma tried to kiss Regina, but the spell was too strong. Trying to press her lips to Regina's was like trying to force magnets at opposite ends: impossible. Emma buried her face in Regina's neck, breathing along her flesh, and slowly licking her tongue with soft kisses.

"Do it, yes Emma," Regina begged. " _Do whatever you want with me_."

Hook and Robin felt no mercy for Rumple as they took turns swinging at him. Eventually the poor, little man fell to the floor to spit a few teeth. While he was down Hook brought his foot up and down on Rumple's back with a sickening _thud_. Rumple screamed and fell flat where Robin kicked him.

The beatings continued all while on the back wall, just out of eyeshot from Robin and Hook Regina and Emma were still visible in the woods.

Emma had Regina's skirt hiked up, and Regina lost herself in receiving Emma, in giving over to her. The last three weeks had been hell, but Regina and Emma were finding each other above all of that in this one moment against a tree in the woods. They were all alone, and they were out of control with lust for one another.

Regina pulls Emma's shirt off and ran her hands over Emma's chest and stomach, pulling her in by her long blond hair. Again the spell stopped them from kissing. The two simply kept touching each other all over. Every touch was like a relief, as if invisible bands so tight they were leaving blisters were finally cut free with every forbidden touch.

Emma could not kiss Regina's mouth, but she could kiss Regina everywhere else, which she did relentlessly. They both panted and blushed when Emma reached up Regina's skirt to touch her between her legs. Regina moaned opening her legs wider for Emma. "Yes," she cried, pulling Emma closer. "I want you inside of me," Regina breathed against Emma's ear, bitting it tenderly.

Regina was so wet that Emma only had to give the slightest of pushes to slip inside of her. Emma knew exactly what to do, and did not hesitate in locating Regina's G-spot, penetrating her softly at first. Regina thrust her hips letting Emma know she didn't need to take her time. Emma thrusted rapidly.

"Yes, just like that," Regina cried. "Harder, do it to me harder."

Emma obliged, losing herself in giving to Regina. She had thought of this moment nearly every painstaking second, and now all she wanted was time to pass slower. _Give us time in this secret place._

"I want to taste you," Emma whispered in Regina's ear. She slowly unbuttoned Regina's shirt revealing a nude colored lacy bra: gorgeous. She kissed down Regina's neck, between her breasts, her stomach, until she was on her knees. She looked up at Regina, the two both solemn in their new commitment for pleasure, and lifted her knee over her shoulder.

She kissed along Regina's inner thigh all the way to the center over her dripping, wet cunt. Her tongue lapped Regina clean before penetrating her lightly. Emma then began to draw slow circles around Regina's clit, teasing her lightly. Regina moaned and screamed Emma's name, putting her fingers into Emma's soft blond hair, and tugging at her not to stop.

Hook and Robin both left with blood on their boots and Rumple screaming on his floor. Just across the way on the other side of the woods, Regina was screaming with pleasure, her body being rocked by the most incredible orgasm she could remember, waking the rising sun that washed the woods with color.


	13. Drink Me

**Drink Me**

Emma and Regina stood in Regina's kitchen later that morning sipping black coffee and staring at one another hard. They'd never made it to Regina's vault, in fact neither of them had made it anywhere, but back to Regina's home. They'd sat on her porch swing, not speaking. Regina had laid her head on Emma's shoulder and fallen asleep.

Emma sat like a stone keeping watch, feeling Regina against her and allowed herself not to think. She kept her mind blank, open, free as she surveyed the stillness of the early morning. Regina had stirred, and when she woke she looked at Emma with questions in her eyes.

 _How can this be?_

 _What are we doing to each other?_

 _What is happening?_

 _What will we do with each other?_

Emma had only gotten up and lead Regina into the kitchen where she made them coffee and they continued to stare boldly and silently at one another.

Robin wasn't there, but Regina hardly noticed. She knew it was over with Robin and she had a feeling he did too. Unlike Hook he wasn't fighting them.

Regina had had the most erotic experience of her life the previous night with Emma, and that was real. Everything she was feeling was real. Her desire for Emma. Her constant longing to be near her, and they'd consummated their passion. Regina felt a sudden urge to rush at Emma and lavish her with the same kind of attention. Before she even moved, a question popped into her head and she didn't think before simply asking:

"Why couldn't you kiss me last night?"

Emma looked at Regina, eyes wide and wondering. "That's the first thing you're gonna ask me? After everything? That's what's important to you?"

"Isn't it important to you?" Regina asked.

"Of course, I just-"

The front door opened and the Charmings and Henry entered. Henry ran into the kitchen smelling coffee and was excited to see Regina and Emma together.

"Can we have breakfast again?" he asked excitedly. "All of us together?"

Regina and Emma smiled lightly at one another. "Of course," Emma said.

"Mom," Henry said looking at the disheveled Regina. "Those are the same clothes you were wearing when you dropped me off yesterday."

Regina blushed and Snow and Charming shared a look.

Henry looked closer at Regina before pulling a dead leaf from the back of her hair. He laughed and looked between Emma and Regina. "You two stayed up all night together, didn't you?" He asked with a grin. "You had a sleep over!"

 _SLEEP OVER_

 _SLEEP._ _ **OVER.**_

The phrase hit Regina like a brick being dropped on her head. She sunk into a violent flash back, that she couldn't make out. Everyone looked like a Monet and she went dizzy trying to make them focused. But she knew what she had been feeling in the moment: joy, ease, and so much love for Henry and Emma: her true family.

"Regina...Regina..."

Regina opened her eyes and found Emma and everyone leaning over her. She had passed out and fallen to the floor after turning and even whiter shade of pale.

"What happened?" Snow asked once Emma helped Regina to her feet.

"I...I don't know. I think I had a vision," Regina said sitting back down. She looked weakly at them all.

"Something is wrong," she said definitely.

No one argued. "Something's been wrong for a while," Snow said.

"I feel it too," Charming said.

"What can we do?" Emma asked.

"Check the books," Regina and Henry said in unison. They shared a smile.

" _After_ breakfast," Henry added.

It was a world of pain and anguish for Rumple, only made darker by the fact he was being nudged awake by Belle's shoe. She stood above him, hands on her waist and looked down at him.

"What did you do?" she asked.

Nothing had worked out with this curse, Rumple simply had to acknowledge. No one was happy, and even Belle could feel the affects of the true events. Events so powerful they had scarred everyone. Everyone still suffered their pains, only pained more by the fact that they could not comprehend why.

What a twisted nightmare he'd designed.

"I'm laying here bleeding," He said getting up. It was painful, at least of one his ribs was cracked, maybe two. "And all you can ask is how I brought this on myself?"

"Given your history," Belle added callously. There was a tense moment of silence. "I just came to say goodbye for a few days. Maybe a week."

"What?"

"I just haven't felt like myself with you," she explained. "I just need to get away."

"Belle," Rumple cried reaching for her.

"I've been depressed," Belle went on, stepping just out of his reach. "I can't be involved with whatever it is you've done."

And she turned and left.

Something in Rumple snapped. "No!" He cried, spitting blood and pounding his fists. He tore his chamber apart. What was he meant to do now? If he didn't get ahold of his curse everything would fall apart and he really would be exiled.

He brought up a vision of Regina and Emma working side by side. Everyone was suspicious. Where had he gone wrong? He would deal with Emma and Regina later, in the mean time, the crocodile wanted revenge.

"Here!" Regina said triumphantly.

They had all decided someone had cursed them, and Henry had left to look for clues. They'd made a list of things that had gone missing since Snow's nightmares had began.

She blew dust from one of the largest leather bound volumes she had. "This," she said setting it before Emma. "Is a the time turner's manual."

"The Guide to Changing the Past and Revisiting Old Memories," Emma read. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Very," Regina nodded.

"So," Snow said, narrowing her eyes. "Is your theory that something happened to all of us and someone or something decided to wipe our memories?"

"Not exactly," Regina said. "Time Turning spells are especially dangerous because while they may change events, they cannot alter a person's conscious or unconscious state. Thus people have been driven mad, night terrors, the constant dread that we are not where we're supposed to be..."

"That explains the visions," Emma said. "But what happened? What are we all missing?"

"It's a good thing Henry's out looking for clues," Charming said. Regina nodded.

"We need to find out who did this and why," Emma said firmly.

"Here's a big clue for you," Henry said coming in. They all turned to see him holding his chipped camera.

"Henry you really should take better care of your things," Regina said.

"This is a clue,"Henry said. "Once you'll see what's on it you'll realize why it's so broken."

Emma turned the lights out. He opened the screen on the camera as they all gathered around, their heads touching in a circle.

The tiny screen played the most unpredictable thing they'd ever seen. It started with Snow bustling around the chapel. It went to peaking around a corner where Emma and Regina talked, holding hands. Regina was dressed all in white.

"It's mine and Robin's wedding?" Regina asked.

"Nope," Henry said with a grin.

And the video suddenly cut to Regina walking down the aisle to... _Emma?!_

Regina had tears in her eyes as she took Emma's hands. Everyone looked so happy.

"What?" Emma asked. "How can this be?"

"Impossible," Regina said.

"Are you sure?" Henry asked, glaring at Regina and Emma. "You never did explain why you two were together all night."

Emma and Regina shared a guilty look.

"This is too much," Snow said.

"Wait!" Henry said as they all turned away. "Watch."

Next they saw the whole wedding broken, interrupted by...

"Rumplestiltskin," They all said gravely.

"But why would he want to stop your wedding?" Snow asked.

"I don't know," Emma said. "But I can't kiss Regina-"

Emma stopped suddenly as a hush came over all of them.

"Have you tried?" Snow asked.

"Mom please," Emma said.

"That makes sense," Henry interjected. "True love's kiss breaks every kind of curse."

"True love?" Regina asked, her eyes growing wide as she looked at Emma softly.

"Moms don't you see?" Henry asked. "Rumple cast a curse to get in the way of your happiness, do you understand."

"Yeah," Emma said, and her expressed went hard.

Rumple had been preparing a potion that would hinder memory feeling when the doors to the old factory burst open again. He turned wildly to see everyone there. Emma and the Charmings, and even Hook and Hood.

"What a surprise," He said sweetly, walking towards them. He plucked a pouch of stones from his desk, making his way towards the door. He'd left booby traps everywhere this time.

Emma and Charming both raised their swords. "Wait," they warned.

"Don't you know you should call before coming," Rumple said unlacing the pouch and scattering stones everywhere.

"Rocks?" Emma asked. "That's your trick?"

"They're not rocks," Henry warned, as the earth began to shake. "They're seeds!"

BOOM!

A tiny shaking seed suddenly burst into a full live warrior who seemed to be carved from stone. He immediately raised his sword to Charming who clashed back valiantly.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

They burst forth as Snow shot arrows off like lightening. Emma raised her sword and Henry stood back filming with his broken camera.

Rumple was heading towards the back exit when Regina appeared in a puff of smoke blocking him.

"Going somewhere?" she asked.

He opened his mouth to reply, but she knocked him on his jaw, her hand clutching a black half sized sword. She spun quickly, slicing him across the middle of his back, causing him to fall forward.

He saw the spear Robin had used to corner him, grabbing it and throwing himself onto his back just in time to stop Regina's black bladed sword from slicing him right in half as she came down from above him.

Emma ran a stone man through his middle. She pulled back using her two fingers to gauge the marble eyes out, which surprisingly melted like flesh and oozed a thick black blood. She finally beheaded the creature and watched it melt like ash. Killing felt so good. She hungrily turned to help Snow when...

 _Emma_

She turned back, but no one was there.

 _Emma_

A dark voice called above the chaos, making everything slow down.

 _Emma, you're the one I want_

She surveyed the room until her eyes fell on a single, glowing black vial.

 _Emma, do you want your memories back?_ It called.

The voice was like cocaine in her veins. Her eyes glazed over. She dropped her sword and walked slowly towards it.

Snow was being back into a corner as she swung her sword. She'd run out of arrows. She looked to Charming who was fighting off his own seed warrior. She'd have to finish this guy off alone. She kicked him back when another one jumped in punching her in the jaw.

She fell back dropping her sword that landed at Henry's feet with a clamor.

Charming saw Snow struggling and ran a stone man through, kicking him off his blade. He went to help Snow when two grabbed his arms and pulled him back.

Snow was being held down, one stone man had his hand around her throat and he sneered as he gripped tighter. Another stood above them, he raised his sword.

Henry rushed forward with a cry stabbing the one above them through his middle. He turned and brought the blade down on the one with his hand on Snow's throat decapitating him. Black blood gushed everywhere all over Snow as she kicked his body off and got to her feet.

"Nice," she said to Henry. "But try not to decapitate anyone from above me again."

"Noted," Henry nodded. "Hey look out!"

Snow turned and clashed swords. "Get back!" she cried.

Rumpled had Regina against a wall, his black just hovering above her neck. "Did you forget?" she asked through clenched teeth?

"What?" he asked.

"I fight dirty," she warned, before bringing her knee up against his crotch. He went cross eyed and fell back, clutching his balls. Regina brought her foot up kicked Rumple in the face. He rolled over spitting more blood and teeth.

 _Emma_

Emma hesitantly picked up the black vial. It vibrated through her fingers sending shock waves over pleasure through her body. This feels good.

 _Drink me_

Regina watched as Emma picked up the black vial. She was about to warn Emma when Rumple screamed:

"No!" He reached towards her, trying to stop her, and Regina knew Emma must succeed.

Regina came up behind him grabbing him by the hair and pressing her blade to his throat, pressing her knee to his back while he struggled.

"Emma do it!" she screamed.

Emma opened the bottle of darkness and brought it to her lips. She didn't have to drink it as it rushed through her suddenly, grabbing her, encircling her before entering her ears, eyes, and nose. The glass fell to grains of sand destroyed forever as Rumple screamed.

Emma's eyes glowed as her body lifted from the ground and the earth shook. Everything stopped.

The Dark One had returned.


	14. Forbidden Fruit

**Forbidden Fruit**

Everyone froze as Emma lifted from the ground and spread her arms wide. She howled in ecstasy as the darkness ran through her. It set her gently on her feet funneling into her mouth and eyes. She stood panting with steam rising off of her shoulders, her skin flushed with the signature sparkle, and was dressed in the black robe again.

She looked around at everyone's scared expression and gave a laugh. With a snap of her fingers a wave of light went right through each of them individually that restored their memories.

"Oh thank god," Snow said rubbing her temples. They each felt instant relief. Regina was more overwhelmed than ever, and Rumple took the opportunity to shove her off of him and run.

Emma was too fast for that. The wide doors slammed before Rumple could rush through them.

"Just where do you think you're going?" she asked.

With a wave of her hand she lifted Rumple from the ground above them all. "No! Please, no!" he begged, kicking around in the air.

"You should have listened to Belle," Emma said finally.

Darkness shot out from Emma's hands in long ropes, bounding Rumple in the air. He screamed as the darkness rammed itself like a tentacle down his throat. With a gushing sound it burst through Rumple's other end causing him to bleed from his eyes and nose until with one long ripping noise the darkness finally tore his body in half.

Blood, flesh, and guts rained from the sky drenching all of them.

Somewhere, not too far off in the woods, Belle sat meditating watching the glowing rose a few feet away. The rose gave a shake before turning black and wilting apart to ashes, and the light finally went out.

Belle heaved a sigh, but couldn't say she was surprised. She always knew if Rumple didn't change his ways he'd end up getting himself killed. She suddenly felt a sense of clarity and began packing her things. With every step she took to return to civilization she realized her memories were returning.

Meanwhile, everyone stood frozen in shock. All of them were soaked in blood, which felt victorious somehow.

"Thank you, Emma," Charming finally said.

Emma nodded solemnly, and no one really knew what to do.

Emma walked towards Regina, who hesitated, but held her ground. The spell on Emma's lips dissolved and fell away in ashes as she put her arms around Regina and kissed her. A burst of light surrounded them both as they were lifted into the blinding rush.

Everything in the town seemed quiet, but the last thing Belle wanted was to sleep or be on her own. Granny's light was still on, and so she wandered in.

"We're closed," Ruby called turning.

"Oh," Belle's face fell.

"Oh it's you!" Ruby said. "Come in, come in," and she shut the door behind Belle and locked her in, and facing the CLOSED sign out.

"You don't have to let me stay," Belle said, shyly stepping back.

"I want you to," Ruby said looking at her brightly. "Did you get your memories back?"

Belle, nodded and sat at the bar and Ruby poured her a glass of red wine. "This is the best we have," Ruby said when Belle raised her brow at her. "Trust me. It's from our old land."

Belle took a long swallow, and felt a rush of warmth and joy flow through her. "God that's good after the week I've had!" Belle said.

Ruby nodded with a smile, already refilling her glass. "I thought you might need that."

They shared a smile and for the first time Belle saw how beautiful Ruby was. _Little red the wolf,_ she thought. _My what beautiful eyes you have._

"So...Regina is married to Emma now?"

Ruby poured herself a glass and sat with Belle at the bar. "I don't think they got to say I do," Ruby said. "Granny won't stop rubbing it in. She says she sensed the tension between Emma and Regina a while ago. I lost twenty bucks betting against her. Guess it takes all kinds."

They toasted their glasses and shared another brief silence.

"Rumple is dead," Belle finally admitted out loud, and was surprised to feel hot tears streak her face.

"Shit," Ruby said. "Ummm...here," she suddenly flung herself at Belle, putting her arms around her. Belle was surprised, but accepted the hug and put her arms around Ruby, breathing her in: Cinnamon and secrets of the wood at night. Ruby pulled back and took out a tissue offering it to Belle.

"You wanna...talk about it?" she asked gently.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Belle asked, feeling insecure.

"Oh yeah. Cleaning the kitchen and mopping the floor. I'd rather put that off _permanently_ ," she confessed.

Belle laughed.

"Seriously, please stay," Ruby said putting her hand over Belle's. " _Stay with me_ , and talk as long as you want."

It was one of the sweetest things Belle had ever heard. "Sure," she agreed shyly with a blush.

Meanwhile, outside Granny was trudging towards her diner to check on Ruby. She new that rascal Rumple had tried to change their memories and whatever the bastard had done must have backfired. She walked up to the door to see her holding Belle.

She halted and moved to the side, peeking in through the window. She saw her offer Belle a tissue and they were splitting one of the rare bottles of wine Granny had smuggled from the old world. "Well, well, well," Granny whispered. "I guess it runs in the family."

Back and Rumple's old shoe factory, the black light grew and grew around Regina and Emma while they kissed until it formed an explosion that blasted them apart, before fading out.

Everyone stood, still covered in blood. "Emma!" Regina called rushing towards her.

Emma had the wind knocked from her, but she was fine otherwise. "I'm ok," she said, taking Regina's hand. When she stood Regina saw the flush of shimmer was gone from her skin: Emma was human again.

"Regina," Emma breathed, and every memory that had been stolen rushed through her. They kissed again, feeling such relief. Henry watched with a peaceful smile, while Hook and Robin both hung their blood soaked heads.

"Ahem. You two should take a look at this," Charming said, upset he had to interrupt them.

Regina and Emma turned and they all circled around a black, sickly looking tree which had grown in place of the darkness.

"How did that get here?" Henry asked.

"Blood sacrifice," Regina said. "When you killed Rumple it allowed the darkness to choose it's own form!"

"So...this weird tree is the new dark one?" Snow asked, squinting her eyes like she always does when she processes new information.

"There's fruit growing on it," Henry said stepping closer. Indeed small black buds began to blossom into red fruit with transparent black skin, which glowed and pulsated at the center. Henry reached out to pick one of the dark apples, when Regina grabbed him by the hood of his blood soaked sweater and yanked him back.

"Don't touch it,' she told him. She looked at Emma. "What should we do with it?"

Emma shared a look between Charming and Snow. "We leave it here," she said. "We don't know what it might do, and it'll be safe here. No one else knows about this place. We can look into and figure it out tomorrow."

"What now?" Regina asked.

Emma took her hand, and Henry's in the other. " _Now we go home_."

Home they each went. Robin crashed with Hook, and Snow and Charming bid Emma and Henry goodnight.

"Can't wait to go home and wash the blood, skin, and teeth out of my hair," Snow said, taking Charming's arm as they walked fearlessly through the dark streets.

"Another great night," Charming joked.

Emma watched them go, before she turned back to go inside. She found Regina stoking the fire.

"He's asleep. Showered and exhausted," Regina told Emma. She poured them both a double scotch.

Emma sat down and took her scotch. "It's finally all over then," she said in disbelief. They each took a swallow, never breaking eye contact.

"Here we are," Regina said at last, sitting by Emma.

"Home," Emma said.

"Home? Would you still like this to be your home, Emma?"

"Of course," Emma said. "That's the one good thing out of all of this is I am certain I just want to be with you and Henry, Regina."

Tears welled in Regina's eyes. "You truly still want to be with me, after everything I've done?"

Emma put her arms around Regina and brushed sticky hair from her face. "Everything you've done is only give me everything I've ever wanted."

"What do you mean?"

"Regina, I love you. I have always loved you."

"But the curse-"

"The curse has been a blessing. Without that I never would have had Henry. _We_ never would have had Henry. Don't you see Regina? Everything you've done has only lead us to this happy moment. I've tasted the power myself; I know all about how seductive darkness can be, but that still doesn't change who I am, or who you are."

Emma placed her hand over Regina's chest, where a steady, healthy beat drummed beneath. "I know what's in your heart, Regina. Do you know what's in mine?"

In a flash Regina remembered Emma's heart with her name engraved, and she knew all she wanted was to stay by Emma's side raising Henry together forever.

Emma stood and took Regina by the hands. "Come," she said. "Let us wash the decay of our past away. I want to start over with you. I still want you to be my wife, and for us to be a family."

"You did it," Regina said, tears spilling from her eyes. "I can't believe you really did it."

"Did what?"

"You gave me my happy ending."

Emma lead Regina to their luxurious bathroom where they showered, kissing, and holding tightly to one another as the blood, sweat, and tears of the last two weeks all went down the drain.

In the last two weeks they both felt like they had lived three lives, and now they cleaned the blood and skin from their flesh. After they were clean, Regina ran a bath with epsom salt, rose oil, and they laid together soaking each other's arms. Fresh.

Until finally Emma was pressing Regina gently into their bed, and they made love weeping with joy and gratitude until they slept.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Belle had finished the wine and were dancing to the radio in the middle of the night at Granny's. When they had started touching each other, getting lost in each other, Granny thought it best to let Ruby have some privacy, but she'd have questions for her in the morning.

"It was an old shoe factory?" Ruby asked.

"I think so," Belle was explaining. "He of course gave me some made up story about how it could be a book store in the future."

"Hm...I had no idea. I thought I'd seen everything in this boring pop-up book of a town."

Belle liked being around Ruby, and she knew it was late, but she couldn't bear the idea of going home alone and being left to dwell on everything she'd been through with Rumple.

"I could bring you there," Belle said, and Ruby's eyes lit up. "I could show you, but only on the condition I get free french toast in the morning," Belle said.

"What? You mean in two hours?" she said with a wink, and she realized she'd been having such an amazing time with Belle she'd lost track of time, and she didn't feel tired. "Deal," she said. "You show me, and then we can come back and make breakfast here. I'll have to start my shift at work-" she added with a frown.

"I know," Belle said. "But let's not think about tomorrow just yet."

She took Ruby's hand and the two set off, locking Granny's behind them. They walked, a little wobbly from the drinking, both enjoying the weight of the other woman leaning against them as they went arm-in-arm.

 _I think I like girls too,_ Ruby realized. _I must get that from Granny_ , who had told Ruby is takes one to know one with a wink when Ruby asked how she knew Emma liked women. She didn't have any idea if Belle felt the same way, but she didn't let herself worry. _Belle does have a thing for beasts after all._

"It's just up this way," Belle said as they made their way through the dark woods until at last they came to the tall, wide, double doors.

"Wow!" Ruby said. "I can't believe this."

Belle tried the door, but the one precaution Regina had taken upon leaving was at least sealing the door with a spell.

'It's stuck," Belle said.

"Shoot!"

"Hold on," Belle said moving around the back. She found an open window. "Here!" she called, and she climbed a nearby shrub just reaching the ledge enough to pull herself through. To her amazement Ruby transformed into the She-Wolf and simply leapt through the window landing on her feet in her human form before Belle.

Belle laughed in astonishment, totally impressed, which made Ruby grin widely.

They looked around. "I know Rumple kept some secret closet that had a bunch of weird, rare, magical objects."

"What's this?" Ruby asked, and Belle turned to see a tall, strong looking black tree bearing strange glowing, red fruits.

"Oh," she said as they walked closer. The tree hummed with life and seemed to call to both of them. "This wasn't here, last time I came tell Rumple goodbye."

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

Belle only shrugged. The apples on the tree glowed with life, like some sort of light fruit. Belle's heart skipped a beat when Ruby boldly plucked the ripest, reddest, and brightest of the glowing fruit. "Let's try it," she said, and to Belle's amazement she suddenly did feel very hungry.

"Are you sure we should?"

"Why not?" Ruby asked handing her one. "To new beginnings," she said.

She and Belle locked eyes, both holding the forbidden fruit in their hands, and Ruby stared daringly at her, waiting.

"To new beginnings," Belle agreed, and simultaneously, without ever breaking eye contact, they both took a bite.

 _Cue slow, creepy OUAT music._


End file.
